Twisted Fate
by explicitxo
Summary: "Just know that this is not a goodbye.." Was part of the last few words he said before they ended their forbidden affair. As far as Nikki Bella knew, it was over, until one day she discovered she was pregnant with his child. How will this unexpected new life shake things up for the Bella and her ex lover? Story following the one-shot "Forbidden Hearts"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the WWE or any of the characters mentioned in the story. I do want to point out that this is a second part to my one shot "Forbidden Hearts" SO PLEASE READ the one shot before proceeding to the story. This idea was sitting in my head for a while now, and a lot of my friends thought that making the one shot into a story would be a great idea. I played with the thought of it in my head for a while and here we are! This is the first chapter so of course everything needs to get set up, but I hope you guys will come on this journey with me on this story! Let me know your thoughts on if I should continue it or not. Thank you guys! Hope you enjoy! XOXO**

 **once again! PLEASE READ THE ONE SHOT "Forbidden Hearts" before reading!**

* * *

Nikki Bella sighed as she let her feet dangle gently off the doctor examining table. All she could feel was the amount of anxiety that was beating at her chest. The idea of her being a mother was making her want to pass out, and just believe this was all a dream. How could a WWE diva, that is the face of the division, become pregnant at the prime of her career? All these questions were knocking at her brain as if they were waiting for answers.

The minutes went by as slow as they could as she awaited for Dr. Jenni. She placed a hand over her now flat stomach as if she was trying to find a way to feel something, but that was scientifically impossible due to the fact that if she was pregnant, she wouldn't feel anything for a few more months in. She looked down to her stomach that was adorned with a light pink sundress. She exhaled as she tried to focus on calming her breathing down, but that did not really help.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Nicole. I had to deal with some paperwork for a new client." Dr. Jenni said as she smiled warmly at her patient that she has been taking care of since she was a young adult consulting for birth control.

"Its fine. I don't have anywhere to be anytime soon." She said as she tried to keep a cool and collective face, but her mind was running wild with so much to think of. She studied as Dr. Jenni placed a clipboard that had Nicole's test results on it. She reviewed it a couple of times before flipping to the next page to make sure all the results looked affirmative.

"What does it say?" She dared to ask as she looked at the doctor who smiled looking up toward the twin.

"Congratulations Nicole! You are pregnant! The test came back positive, and you are a month and half in on your pregnancy journey!" She said as she handed a copy of the results over to Nicole who held a shocked expression. It was like the world stopped for a brief moment, and all she could hear was the last few words that was spoken to her ring over and over again as if in a constant loop.

She looked down to the paper, and saw the bold faced letters reading "positive" right next to her government name. She ran a hand shakily through her highlighted hair as she rubbed her nude glossed lips together.

"I will have one of the nurses set you up with premarital vitamins along with the next ultrasound schedule. I don't know if your going to continue on the road are you?" She asked as she was filling out some paper work about Nicole.

She thought about the idea of her continuing to be on the road since she was still very much young in her pregnancy, so working was not a problem, as long as she did not get in the ring. "I don't know if I will be yet. Can I call you with an answer tomorrow?" She asked hoping she could ask Brie, her twin sister, for some advice on what to do because she was on the verge of loosing her mind. It was too much to take in by herself, and she needed a helping hand as soon as possible.

"Not a problem! I will see you soon! Once again congratulations, and make sure to make your next appointment so I can run over some of your diet habits, and also speak on what to do on your road to motherhood. You can bring the father with you as well." She said with a warm smile as she clearly was unaware of Nikki's situation. The father was not even romantically involved with Nicole let alone someone she could call a friend anymore.

"Okay, thank you.." She said softly as she still tried to wrap her head around the idea of a fetus living inside of her stomach walls. She instantly got up from the table, and grabbed her phone from her Louis Vuitton bag. She dialed her sister quickly before exiting the doctor's room.

"I was in the middle of watching a-"

"I need to see you right now! I don't care if you are missing a few minutes of your stupid lifetime movie!" Nicole shouted as she sped walked to her Range Rover that her ex boyfriend, John Cena, bought for her as a birthday gift. They may not be together anymore, but there was no way she was giving back a car that was customized for her personal liking.

"Are you okay? You sound like your going slightly crazy." Brie said as she got up from her couch to place a bowl in the sink that she was eating ice cream from.

"You are right Brie! I am loosing it. Now please be a dear sister, and keep your door unlocked. I will be by your house in ten." She said before hanging up the phone, and starting up the ignition for her car. She leaned back in the front seat as she looked up to the roof of the car. Her eyes on the verge of tears as she tried to comprehend her life as it was. She felt a hot tear stream down her olive skin as she closed her eyes. She had no idea what to do, and did not know who to turn to. They ended things, and he was happy with his wife. How could she just pop up out of the blue and admit "I am having your kid." when he is probably planning to have a family on his own. Her heart ached as she remembered the night she conceived this baby. It was the most beautiful love making, and the most erotic night she has ever had in all her life.

She quickly wiped her tear away as she heard someone honk in the parking lot as they awaited for her to leave to take her spot. She let out a shaky sigh as she put the car on reverse. All she could do at this moment was listen to the sound of the radio as her heart beat continued to race.

* * *

Nikki entered her sister's vintage styled home making the alarm system go off in the house indicating someone stepped in.

"Its just me!" Nicole said giving her sister a sigh of relief as she walked toward her.

"Are you okay Nicole? You had me worried sick when you called me." Brie said as she engulfed her twin into a warm embrace. She could tell by just the look in her dewy brown orbs that her twin was beyond stressed out.

"Brie.. we need to talk.." She said as she looked at her sister seriously as she released her from her embrace.

"Yeah of course… do you want some tea?" Brie offered as she walked her sister over to the living room. She was clearly oblivious to how serious the topic of discussion was, but Nicole really did need something to calm her nerves.

"Decaf please.." Nicole interjected making Brie arch an eyebrow. Nikki didn't know if caffeine was bad for the baby, but she wasn't going to take her chances.

Brie nodded as she walked over to the kitchen that was near the living room. Nicole decided to stretch herself out to make herself comfortable. Her neck was killing her with extreme tension from all the stress that was accumulating. She rummaged through her handbag once again, and pulled out the note that he wrote for her the last time they saw each other. She reread all the words that the black ink marks spelled out. Her heart ached as she realized just how bad the predicament she was in. Here she was bearing this man's child, and they no longer have any connection with one another at all. She shook her head as she started to beat herself up for even getting herself involved in this situation, but it wasn't like her getting upset with herself was going to make the child she was bearing disappear.

"What you reading?" Brie asked as she placed two teacups on the coffee table in between the two couches.

Nicole dodged her sister's question as she straightened her body language up to take a sip of the hot beverage. She thought about how to say it. She could just spill it out, or beat around the bush. She pressed her lips together before placing the small white cup back on the mini dish it came with.

"Nicole? Are you in there?" Brie asked as she looked at her twin with a concerned face. She has never seen her sister so out of it. Normally Nikki is full of vibrant energy, and always had a mouthful to say, but here she was quiet as a mouse.

"Brie.. I have a confession to make.." She said as she tried to think of how to put the fact that she was having an affair with a man for the past year, but ended it a month and a half ago. The whole fact that she was carrying something so secretive and never told her twin was enough to hurt her sister. They told each other everything, and this was probably the first thing that was hidden from each other.

"Your scaring me Nicole.." Brie stated as she looked at her sister's expression change to sadness. Her eyes looking much more wet with tears forming in the corner of her brown chocolate orbs that matched her own.

Nicole wiped the side of her eyes before proceeding. She took a deep breath, and exhaled before placing a protective hand on her stomach. The action making Brie's eyes bulge out of her head a little.

"I'm pregnant..." She said as she looked her sister in the eyes to see Brie gasp aloud as she covered her mouth. The news being a total shocker as she got up, and squealed aloud.

"Oh my gosh! Nikki! This is great news! Although it would have been better if John was still in the picture, but I mean this won't be the first child to be brought up with a single parent. Gosh! I am so happy!" She said as she jumped up and down before rushing over to her sister. She hugged her gently before realizing Nicole was not returning the motion of affection.

"Nikki.. I thought you would be happy about this? You always dreamed of being a mother ever since we were little girls." She said as she looked Nikki in the eyes, but could see that there was something more to the story that she was hiding. The twin connection being a tool for her to see this.

"John isn't the father." She stated making Brie take her hand off her sister as she was taken back by the forbidden news.

"What do you mean he isn't the father Nicole?" Brie said as she got up and gave her sister a look of disbelief. Nikki refused to be victim of her judging eye as she got up, and walked past her sister to the giant window.

"Nicole… who is the father?" Brie dared to ask as she looked at the tears falling down her twin's face. She slowly walked up to Nikki as she kept a good distance between them. The sun shining through the window making Nicole's facial expressions easier to define.

Nikki looked down to her stomach as she let out yet another shaky breath. She didn't know what to do other than cry. This wasn't the life she expected when she was younger. When she pictured herself being pregnant, she expected the cookie cutter house, the husband, and the retired wrestling career, but here she was single, living in a house for herself alone, and reaching the peak of her career. Everything was all so confusing, and messed up.

"I'm sorry I just need some air." She said as she dismissed herself from the presence of her sister to escape to the backdoor of the house. The garden that Brie and Daniel grew being a part of her surrounding as she breathed in the crisp air. The relief of all the built up anxiety in her chest slowly being released.

Nikki took a seat down on the edge of the steps as she began to fidget with her dress. The sound of Josie, Brie's puppy, running over to Nikki's feet as it took a seat offering some comfort. She smiled to the animal before petting the top of its head causing it to wag its tail.

"Nikki.. you know I am not going to judge you.." Brie's voice spoke from behind Nicole making her turn around. The twin took a seat next to her as she looked at Nicole.

"I'm sorry for walking out on you… it's just a lot to take it..." She said as she smiled softly to Brie. Her eyes meeting her sister's similar ones. She can easily pinpoint the worry in Brie's eyes, and felt bad for leaving her in the dark for the past year. If anything, Brie should of been the one person she should of trusted about the affair.

"It's fine.. You don't have to tell me who the father is if you don't feel comfortable. We can talk about it when you are ready." She spoke softly as the wind slowly breezed through both of their hair. The sun kissing their shared olive skin tone as they heard the soft whispers in the air of the breeze. Nikki swallowed hard before speaking, before she knew it, she blurted out the answer to the big question.

"It's Roman… Roman Reigns..."

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the start up of this story! This is only the beginning of this crazy story, and I have so many ideas in my head for it. Please let me know if I should continue with a review! It would mean a lot, and let me know if it is worth writing. Fav and follow too! XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own the WWE or any of the characters mentioned. I couldn't resist writing the second chapter! I want to give a thank you to DestinedToBeTogether, Lizzie, Leah181, HuggsKissesAndCheese, and also the two guest for reviewing, and giving me the motivation on continuing. Thank you all! It means so much! Now lets get on with the story!**

Twisted Fate: Chapter 2

Nikki let the silence fall between her sister and her as she watched Brie take in the new information that had her in complete awe. Nicole nodded her head as if giving her sister the acknowledgment that she knows just how bizarre the whole thing was just by the basic information that Roman Reigns, a married family man, was half of the reason she was a mother today.

"Wait, what? How? He was married this whole time wasn't he?..." Brie Bella asked as she tried to fit the puzzle pieces together, but it wasn't adding up. Whenever she thought of Roman, all she thought was loyalty and family orientation. To think that he cheated on his wife was something no one would believe from word of mouth, but here she was seated next to the woman he impregnated.

"Yes I know he is married. Hence why we kept the whole affair a secret especially because I was with John at the time." She said as she shook her head at disbelief that this was her life. Her eyes fell on the sunset that was above their two heads. The orange tinge making their skin look like it was illuminating.

Brie shook her head as she scoffed. "To think I had that man figured out…" She said making Nikki stare at her with a death glare. "Sorry Nicole.. I just can't believe it.. but how do you not know the baby isn't John's?" She asked knowing that Nicole and him were always sexually active.

"It was the night of the last WWE business party for the Dudley Boyz." She said giving Brie her answer. Right after that night, her and John just had this awkward rift between them, and Nicole decided it was best to cut ties because after all, she wanted marriage and kids, and he was not willing to offer any of that to her. Yet, here she was with one of those wants fulfilled.

Nikki placed her hand gingerly on her stomach. The thought of her own baby living in her placed a smile on the mother's face despite her circumstances, she was happy. All she ever wanted was a child, and even though it may not be in the way she had planned it, she was still a mother.

"Gosh Nikki, your life can just be my new television series at this point." She said cracking a small joke making the new mother laugh as she nodded. It was good to find some humor in her situation to lighten things up for a her a little.

"Probably be the most watched series." Nicole chimed in making both Bellas laugh as they watched the sunset. The pleasure of having each others company was beauty in its own for the twins. No matter how bad their lives may get, the moment they are together it feels like they are no longer alone in their struggle. It was a beautiful feeling to have almost similar to the one she shared with Roman when they were secretly together.

"Are you going to tell him?" Brie dared to ask as she looked over to her sister who knew she was afraid to bring up that topic.

"I don't know how to. I want to, but then a part of me remembers his wife. The way she always spoke so highly of me whenever she heard my name or the fact that he was in love with her makes me want to just move to another country and start over. The last words that he left me was clear as day. We were over, and the cliché your beautiful crap to top it off. How can I just show up at this mans front door saying 'Hey sorry to bother you, but your sperm gave me a chicken nugget to bake in the oven.'" She said sarcastically earning an abrupt laugh from Brie.

"This isn't funny Brie!" Nicole said as she couldn't help, but laugh herself.

"I'm sorry, but chicken nugget?" Brie said as she tried to contain her laughter, but the two twins looked at each other then both sprung out laughing together. After cooling down, the two of them let out a sigh.

"Whatever you choose to do Nicole, I support you one hundred and ten percent. I am not going to let you do this alone, and hell if I have to show up to your ultrasound meetings acting like the father, then I will." She said as she placed a loving hand on Nicole's knee that was covered by the light pink sundress.

Nikki smiled as she placed her hand over her sister's. "Thank you.." She said softly as she felt secure with the support that her sister was offering. She thought that her sister would be disgusted with her, but that was no where near the case.

"We will get through this." Brie said as she leaned back on the stair as she kept a positive eye on her sister's situation. Either way, they were in this together.

* * *

It was the next morning, and Nikki decided to crash in Brie's home until the next WWE event, which was tonight. Nicole barely got a wince of sleep as she kept pondering on the idea to tell Roman or just simply raise the baby on her own. There was so much on the line if she was to reveal the huge secret to the Samoan, however, she does want her child to have their father in his or her life.

"Goodmorning mommy!" Brie said as she entered into the guest bedroom with a tray of breakfast. The smell causing Nikki's mouth to water as the scent of pancakes and sausage wafted in the room.

"I need to get use to that one.." Nikki said groggily as she slowly got herself straightened up in the plush queen sized bed. The heavy sheets keeping her curvy body completely warm and secure.

"So me being the amazing twin I am thought that it would be nice to make you breakfast. So here you are, a fresh tray filled with all your favorite foods for the morning all hand cooked by myself." Brie said as she placed the tray next to Nikki's restless body.

"I am so blessed to have a sister like you." Nicole said sarcastically as she flipped her bed hair out of her face. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't hungry. Her stomach growled loudly as she stared at the food in front of her. She clearly was feeling the effects of eating for two as she quickly grabbed a fork to dig in.

"Wow, someone must be really hungry." Brie said as she took a seat at the foot of the bed watching her twin devour the plate of pancakes before popping some strawberries in her mouth.

"Shut up. I have to feed my child too you know." She said with a mouthful of pancakes making Brie cringe slightly.

"Yeah mamabear. I know that one..." She said as she laughed a little. "So did you make up your mind yet?" Brie asked as she watched her sister wipe her mouth before taking a sip of the fresh orange juice.

A comfortable silence fell as Nikki thought about her decision. "Yes I did….. I think I am going to tell him." She said as she placed her hand back on her stomach, and rubbed it gently. Her baby was far more important that whatever Roman would be dealing with after the news was brought out in the light. "My baby deserves to have his or her dad in their life. We know what it is like to not have a father in our childhood, and truthfully it sucks because you know we would have done anything to have Papa be a part of us growing up.." Nikki said as she thought back on days when Brie and her would always have to contact their father through the telephone, and barely be able to see him face to face. It was a terrible feeling and often times left the twins feeling alone when their mother was out at work, but luckily they had each other.

Brie nodded as she listened closely to her sister's wise words. She can already sense the maturity of being a mother in Nikki, and it was a beautiful thing to hear. "I think its the best decision… I know he is performing tonight for the LIVE show."

Nikki's head shot up as she heard those words. Roman and her may have seen each other in the halls of work, but ever since that day, they never spoke again. Not even a greeting said toward one another, which was best because they knew that the second they spark a conversation all the temptations would pour right back in.

"Should I do it tonight?" Nicole asked as she thought about presenting the situation at work, but how else would she be able to? They don't hang out anymore, and that was literally the only place she got to see him.

"That my twin sister, is up to you. Now, I am going to go take a quick shower and walk Josie. Call me if you need anything." Brie said as she got up from the bed, and smiled toward her pregnant twin.

Nicole nodded as she watched her sister walk out the bedroom, and closed the door. She pulled out her phone, and went through her messages. She scrolled down to the one contact she has not text since the night it all went down. She opened up the messaging, and scrolled all the way up to read some of their previous messages.

 _Roman: Goodmorning Beautiful, I am heading to the gym, but I just wanted to let you know that you are the first person I thought of this morning. I can't wait until I have you in my arms again tonight. Your so perfect.._

 _Nikki: You really are a Casanova aren't you? Never failing to keep a smile on my face… I miss you too… so much actually. Maybe tonight we can order a cute little room service date again? I call dibs on picking the type of food! Lol. Kind of feeling Italian, but just know as soon as I see you, I am going to attack you with kisses. Xoxo._

Nikki smiled to herself as she read over all the cute little messages they would send to each other through out the day in the past year. It was surreal to know that they kept this whole secret affair going for so long, but it was obvious as to why. They were both so happy. Roman made her the happiest she could be, but sadly he was not his. However, the baby she was carrying was.

"I guess tonight it is huh baby?" Nikki said as she looked down to her tummy. She knew she had to do this for her child, and no one else.

* * *

Nikki stared at her reflection in the body mirror of the divas locker room. She has never felt so self conscious in her life. Normally she was egotistical and very conceited, but the whole fact that she planned on speaking with him today made her want to recheck her outfit over ten times. She pulled down the end of her tight fitted black body-con dress that stopped mid thigh. This was probably the last time she will look this petite in a dress like this, which was yet another thing to get her head wrapped around. She cleaned the sides of her lips that were adorned with the matte red color of her favorite lipstick. Her highlighted hair was out in barrel curls, and she wore her classic black Christian Louboutin pumps making her height raise by five inches. She placed some strands of her hair in front of her open cleavage dress before grabbing her Louis Vuitton bag, and heading out the locker room.

The backstage area was not that crowded today due to it only being a house show, and not the live ones. She let the heels of her pumps clack on the hard floors as she walked carefully through the halls trying to scope out where he could be.

"Nikki! Just the diva I was looking for!" Hunter said drawing very much a lot of attention toward them.

Nikki smiled softly as she looked toward her boss who was clueless that she was pregnant. "Hello Hunter. It is always nice to see you." She said as she hugged her boss in a friendly manner. The strong scent of his cologne being something rather obnoxious to her pregnant senses. She tried her best not to gag as she exhaled rather slowly as she listened to him talk about the next plan for the Bella Twins.

Grey eyes scanned the backstage area as he dodged the passing workers. The water from his drenched hair dripped on the floors of the halls with him not giving a care in the world. Just as he was about to step into his locker room, Dean, his brother, walks over to him.

"Did you get the new scripts for Monday?" The Lunatic Fringe asked as he questioned his brother regarding business.

"There is a new script?" Roman asked curiously as he was oblivious to the major change for tomorrow night's Raw.

"Yeah. I thought Stephanie said she sent it out to you, me, and Brock through email." Dean notified making Roman exhaled hard as he raked his hands through his dripping hair.

"Fuck, I deleted all my emails this morning because it was overflowing big time. Crap, okay I will meet you at the bar after the show then bro." Roman said referring to the plan of him and Dean had along with the Usos to catch a few cold ones before heading back to the hotel.

"Alright man. I don't think Steph is in though. I know Hunter is back there. I just saw him talking to Bella." Dean said unaware of Roman's very much sacred ex relationship he had with her.

Roman's eyes shot up as he heard the word Bella. "Which one?" He asked as he wondered if it was his Bella.

"Nikki. Why does it matter bro?" Dean questioned as he looked toward his friend to see his whole expression changed at the instant he said Nikki's name.

"Nothing man.. nothing. I will see you soon." Roman said as he walked through the halls to find Hunter, hoping he would be finished up talking to Nikki since he didn't want an awkward run in.

"I will have to talk to Brie about that because I know she wanted to take some time off for her to take care of Daniel next weekend." Nikki informed Hunter who simply nodded in understatement.

"Well let me know by tomorrow so I can run it over with the creative department." He said before his eyes found the man who was walking down the halls behind Nikki. "Roman.. my man." He said as he brotherly hugged the Superstar.

Nikki's body tensed up as she heard the name Hunter said. She slowly turned around to see the one man she was looking for, but now that he was here, she was in absolute fluster on what to do.

Roman greeted Hunter before his steel orbs looked over to Nikki who was staring at him like she saw a ghost. "Nikki." He said as he greeted her in a civilized manner.

"Roman.." She said back as she felt the sudden rush over her spine. This was the first few words they have spoken to each other ever since they ended it. Just hearing his deep baritone voice had her mind in a fog of just how much she truly did miss him.

"Can I borrow Hunter for a second?" He asked snapping Nikki back to reality.

"Uh.. yeah sure. He isn't just my boss you know." She said making Roman chuckle lightly. The Samoan missed her smart remarks, and her very much cute sayings. Just looking at her glowing smile was enough to have his heart skip a beat for a quick second.

"You heard the lady, I am all yours." Hunter said as he placed a hand over Roman's shoulder before they walked over to a quieter place for some privacy.

Nikki wanted to slap herself silly for feeling the emotions that she just experienced. How could she still feel all of this after she was the one who called the first move to end things, and also call for them to have sex for the last time before they parted ways. The new mother let out an exhausting sigh as she walked in the opposite direction. There was absolutely no way she could be able to tell Roman as of right now.

"Hey my favorite twin!" Paige said as she came from behind and bear hugged the Bella causing her to laugh knowing by the thick English accent that it was the goth diva holding her.

"Hey I was-" Nikki was cut off with this unbearable urge to throw up, as she placed her index finger up to signal a pause in the conversation. The diva hurried down the halls as fast as she could not knowing that she shoved Roman on the way to finding the restroom causing him to look at her as she sped her way into the ladies' room down the hall. The Samoan's eyes arched up as he focused on the Bella, but pushed the curiosity to the side as Hunter began to speak.

"I will have Steph send you the script tonight. This time, do not go maid cleaning mode and delete all your emails." Hunter said making Roman chuckle.

"I promise not to boss man. Thank you." He said as before him and Hunter parted ways. As Roman walked down the hall, he had to pass the ladies' restroom to get to his locker. As he walked past the door with the female stick figure on it, he heard the loudest gagging in his life making him stop in his tracks. The only person he saw go inside of the rest room was Nikki.

"She must have ate something bad.." He said to himself in his head as he continued his way to his locker room to get his things packed before heading to the bar.

* * *

Nikki pushed her hair back as she stared at the disgusting sight of the toilet bowl in front of her. She lazily flushed the bowl before getting up to fix her expensive dress. She opened up the stall to see Eva Marie doing her makeup in the mirror making her roll her chocolate orbs.

"Great. Just who I wanted to see." She said among herself sarcastically. The Bella knew she had to keep herself civil toward Eva because no matter how much she may hate that woman, she was at work, and also a mother.

"I hope your okay Nikki." The red head said with the most fake concern the Bella has ever heard.

"Eva.. there is no need for you to act like you care love." Nikki said as she went over to wash her hands, but can feel the eyes boring a hole in her chest. "Is there a reason why you are staring?" She asked the red head who just simply chuckled spitefully before turning herself back around to fix her red lipstick.

"Just wondering why you were throwing up your insides back there." She said clearly trying to rile Nikki up.

The mother exhaled hard as she counted to five slowly in her head before answering. "Just some bad food. That is all. Not that it is any of your concern." She said as she dried her hands before dumping the brown paper towel in the garbage leaving Eva smiling slyly to herself.

* * *

The night was finally over, and all the talents were pouring out of the building to their respective cars. Nikki finished putting her bags in the trunk of the car. She still had to tell the company she was pregnant, but she was planning on doing that after Roman found out, which she hoped was soon. The Bella closed the trunk before she felt the same feeling she got earlier. The nausea making her feel sick to her stomach, and all she wanted to do was be at home sleeping. The Bella quickly ran as fast as she could in her heels, but the bathroom was way to far for her to make it in time. For the first time ever she had to settle to throw up in a bush, which was so unlike her.

Steel colored eyes followed the speed walking diva as she started to throw up in a bush, which just made the Samoan actually worried. He may have ended things with Nikki, but he still cared for her.

"I am trying to bone at least four girls before I leave the city." Dean said in his raspy voice as he spoke to his group of good friends.

"Guys.. you three go ahead to the bar, I will meet you guys there later." Roman said as he looked over where the Bella was puking up her life.

"You sure about the Uce?" Jey said as he asked for reassurance. Dean grew curious as to why his brother would ask such a strange request, but brushed it off not wanting to ruin the night.

"Yeah Uce. I will be there in a few." Roman said before making sure to see them go to the car before jogging over quickly to where Nikki was.

"You alright Nikki?" A familiar deep voice said behind her making her catch goosebumps against her flawless skin. The diva was unsure on whether to turn around to check if it was really him, but she did anyways. Her eyes meeting his making the two of them feel a spark, but it was short lived since Nikki felt yet another amount of food coming up.

Roman squatted down, and rubbed her back soothingly before holding back her highlighted blonde hair. It bothered him to see Nikki like that, and most of all it hurt him. He always cared for her even though they had to sneak it practically half the time, but either way he was there for her.

"Thank you.." She said softly as she took a napkin out of her bag to wipe her mouth. To see Roman care for her and help her out had her heart beating rapidly. Just his presence had her feeling like she was a teenager near her crush.

"You must of really had a bad lunch." He said jokingly making Nikki giggle lightly. All the Bella could think was "if only he knew".

"Listen, I am no doctor but I don't think anyone with a stomach virus should be driving in the dark hours like this.. I can drop you off to the hotel." Roman offered making Nikki look up to him. She just wanted to blurt it out now, but she couldn't. He was being so nice and nurturing to her that saying this right now would have been the worst timing ever.

"You don't have to Ro-" She was cut off by his voice.

"Nikki please.. this is not the first favor I have done for you, so don't feel some type of way. Plus, I can't just leave you out here sick to take yourself home. God forbid something was to happen." He said as he placed his hand out for her car keys.

Nikki couldn't fight back at this point. She simply nodded as she handed over the key placing it in his larger hands. Hands that use to caress her body at night to give her comfort, and hands that would wipe her tears when she fell.

"Still stubborn as always." He said making the Bella blush. Just seeing his smile made her melt in her heels.

"Shut up. I am not." She said denying what she knew was the truth. Roman shook his head as he smiled. The two of them getting into the car.

Nikki leaned back in the seat as she watched as Roman started the ignition. All she wanted to do was confess the truth, but she didn't even know how to approach the situation. She simply got herself comfortable hoping that the awkward silence would die down as they pulled out the parking lot.

"How's John?" Roman asked as he turned the corner making Nikki turn her head over to him. The small talk was very much strange for the two of them considering they would always share the most in depth stories, but she had to get use to it for now.

"We um.. we ended things.." She said as she tried to keep the details to a minimum as she looked out the window.

Roman reached a stoplight as he heard the news. He turned over to see the same beautiful face he fell for. The way her face captured the moonlight making her features angelic as her dark chocolate pools glistened in the lighting. Her lips glossed to perfection, and her tight fitted dress embracing her curvy body had him lost for a minute. The honk behind him making him snap back to reality.

Roman knew they ended things due to talk in the locker rooms, but hearing her officially say it was strange. She used to be all about John, and here she was, single. "Well, your Nikki Bella. It was his loss." He said making Nikki smile as she continued to look out the window.

She felt tears threatening to prick her eyes as she pressed her lips together. She couldn't help but miss this man the more he spoke. She quickly wiped her tear that slipped before turning her head to see if Roman saw, which he didn't.

She examined his defined jawline, steel eyes glued to the road, his tribal tattoo that was so intricate and detailed to perfection, this man was an Adonis. She let her eyes rake down his arm that had his hands on the steering wheel firmly to see the wedding band glistening in the light. Her heart felt like it shattered as she saw the jewelry staring back at her almost spiting her. She cleared her throat a she looked away.

The car finally pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Nikki unbuckled her seat belt, and got out of the car. She was so emotional, and the ring was not helping at all. As she got out to pull down her dress that road up a little, Roman walked around the car, and placed her luggage from the trunk on the floor.

"Here." He said as he placed the keys in her hand. Nikki smiled softly as she put it back in her bag.

"Thank you again.." She said as she looked up to Roman. His eyes making her weak in her knees. His stare always had this effect on her, and she had to go against every fiber of her being to not kiss him at this very moment.

"It isn't a problem Nikki. Anything to help out a friend." He said unaware of the stinging feeling the word caused to her.

She smiled softly before looking down to her feet. They were friends, nothing more. "Anyways, I should get inside now." She said as she began to fidget with her black nail polish on her nails. She just wanted to get out of this predicament, and go in her room to cry.

"Yeah.. goodnight Nicole." He said making her nod back to him. The diva grabbed her light gym bag, and walked toward the hotel as tears streamed down her face. She just wanted to have him back as her lover, but she couldn't be selfish. The ring proved her spot in his life, and the word friend showed how much she meant to him.

She walked into the lobby, and wiped her face quickly. "Hi.. reserved room for one under the name Nikki Bella.." She said to the hotel manager as she tried to keep a straight face even though her heart was aching her.

Roman watched as Nikki entered into the hotel safely. He knew he had to now walk to the bar, but the walk was worth making sure she got to the hotel safe. The Samoan turned on his heel before walking through the dark streets of the night. Little did he know that the friend he just safely returned to the hotel was the mother to his first child.

 **A/N: I couldn't resist to write the second chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Gosh! These two make me want to just curl up in a ball and cry. They were so perfect together! Please let me know your feedback with a review and also fav and follow if you enjoyed it. It means a lot reading what you guys have to say, and it encourages me to write more. Also thank you for the support I got on the first chapter. It really did make a huge smile form on my face to know you guys are enjoying the story. It is going to be one hell of a ride with this one, I promise you! Once again thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter. I love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own the WWE or any of the characters mentioned in the story.**

 **I want to thank everyone who reviewed the story. Seeing you guys interested in the work I do creates the biggest smile on the face. Honestly, whenever I get that notification that someone favorite, followed, or reviewed the story makes me so happy! I love you guys so much! I want to thank all those who reviewed last chapter as well, so special thanks to Lilygirl95, Lynn021,** **Raquel the writer, DestinedToBeTogether, elizabethmoloney83 , Bombshellgirl, the Guest, SO-LONG-LOVE , and Leah181! Your feedback gives me motivation, and I can not thank you guys enough!**

 **Happy Valentine's Day to all of you reading! Hope it was all you could ask for! Now lets get on with the story! :) XOXO**

 **Twisted Fate Chapter Three**

Nikki Bella heard the vibrations coming from her phone that was laid on the counter. The buzzing making her groan in her sleep as she slowly crawled her drowsy body toward the sound. Her half lidded eyes grabbed the phone before the last ring picking it up on a perfect timing.

"Hello?" She said as she still kept her eyes close. The feeling of the bed being more comfortable to her than ever before. Being pregnant surely has made her more drained than just being in the gym, or maybe it was all the crying, but either way, Nikki was at peace in her bed along with her baby.

"Nicole? You sound like a dying cow." Brie said as she heard her twin on the other end.

Nikki scoffed as she got up slowly, her stomach instantly growling signaling her baby and her were both hungry. "Is this what you tell your pregnant twin in the morning? She sounds like a dying cow? Really Brie?" Nikki said as she laughed lightly making Brie crack up on the other end.

"Yes I do. Anyways, Ma and I are coming to the city tonight." Brie informed making Nikki's eyes bulge out of her head a little. She hasn't leaked any information to any one about her pregnancy other than her sister. Not even the man co-owning the child knows.

"Tonight? Crap. Did you tell her anything?" Nikki asked as she got out of her bed, and started to fix her bed head of hair in the mirror.

"No, I decided that whole topic is for you to tell her. Nikki, please don't hide Ma out from this. She is our mother, and she deserves to know about this regardless of the situation. It isn't right to hide something like this from her." Brie said making Nikki roll her eyes.

She was right. Their mother was never a woman to judge, and was always the most nurturing mother anyone could ask for. In all honesty, Nikki was slightly ashamed to tell her mother. Her mom always fantasized about John and Nikki's kids. She just didn't know how her mother would react when she was to find out the child was not John's.

Nikki exhaled hard as she ran her hand over her stomach lightly. "Yeah I know. I will tell her tonight for sure. Are we going out or anything?" The Bella asked as she grabbed her white towel off the bathroom counter. She slowly started to discard of her night clothes as she placed the phone on speaker.

"Ma has been raving about a girls night out. So maybe we can go to dinner. Something cute you know?" Brie said as she could hair the water sprays running on the line knowing her sister was about to shower. "Are you naked on the phone with me?"

"Shut up. Your my twin. You seen me naked more times than John or Roman." Nikki said making Brie Bella chuckle on the phone.

"Sadly." said Brie sarcastically making Nikki scoff aloud.

"No need to be rude! Anyways, I will take my well deserved shower alone now… well not alone, but without you being on the phone." Nikki said as she remembered that her being pregnant always meant plus one to whatever she was doing.

"Have fun. Love you." Brie said before hanging up the call.

Nikki sighed as she smiled to herself. She carefully entered into the hot sprays of the shower making her body melt in pure bliss. The feeling of the heat causing all her stress to flow off of her, and down the drain. Nikki looked down to her stomach, and placed her hand on it.

"I love you so much.." She softly said as she spoke to her baby. All Nikki knew at that very moment that she falling more and more in love with her child with every second passing by.

* * *

Nikki finished applying the last coat of the nude and lightly shimmering gloss to her lips as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her white body-con dress firmly tugging to her skin, complimenting her every curve, and contrasting perfectly with her skin tone. Her hair out in barreled curls as it cascaded down her naked shoulders, stopping mid back. Her dewy brown orbs clashing perfectly with the smokey eye she decided to sport this girls night. The Bella grabbed her LV bag before proceeding to put on her red bottom heels that were in a matte snake skin pattern in white. As she was about to head out the door, she looked at herself in the nearby body mirror making her have a flashback of the last time she wore this beautiful dress causing her to pause as she held onto the door knob of the hotel room door.

 _The night sky was filled with glittering stars as the moon radiated its light to shine down on the pairing below._

" _It was an amazing dinner by the way. I especially loved the dessert." Nikki said as she referred to the chocolate strawberry cheese cake that her and him have been raving to try out ever since they came to the city. Nikki looked over to see his gorgeous face structured to perfection. Her breathe was almost stolen from her as she tried to take in just how handsome this man was next to her. She watched as his famous lopsided smirk formed before he turned his head to face hers._

" _It was probably my second favorite sight to see at the dinner table." He said before taking her hand in his as they walked down the peaceful trail in the park. It was midnight, and no one was out, it was just them and mother nature._

" _Oh yeah? What was your favorite then?" She asked innocently as she smiled up to him, the two of them continuing down the path. The only sound filling the open space was the sound of a distant fountain, and the whistling of the trees._

" _The same perfection that is in my arms right now." He said before he stopped walking causing Nikki to get pulled back, and fall in his massive arms. His hold now on her slim waist as her eyes looked up to his steel grey orbs. The intensity of his look had her weak, all she wanted to do was just kiss him, but she wasn't going to make the first move. Her hands found their way on his chest as he pulled her closer gently making her gasp. "You honestly have no idea how beautiful you are.." He whispered as he leaned his head down on hers._

 _This was the first date Roman and her have ever been on. Calling this moment a fantasy was an understatement. Roman and her were always teases when they met each other, and were just friends, but one night when they had to head to a city together, the sparks flew. Their was no denying the immaculate chemistry the two shared, and this very moment was almost like a scene ripped out of her book of dreams._

" _Roman.." Was all she could whisper back as she felt her heart thump rapidly against her chest, her eyes still locked on his._

 _Before she could form another word, his lips found hers making her moan right into it. Her body felt like goo and putty in his arms as she placed her hands around his neck. The kiss being so filled with passion, lust, and affection causing the whole world around her to stop in pause. All she felt was his skilled mouth on hers, the connection they shared mixing to form a firework spark. Roman deepened the kiss as he pulled her body closer to his. The warmth of each other radiating off each other causing the scene to be even more intimate._

 _It was after this very first kiss they shared, they ended up back at his hotel room. This was the night they first shared a kiss, and made love until the sun started to come up._

The Bella quickly snapped back to reality as she heard her phone in her bag ring. She quickly answered as she tried to bring her mind back to her current situation, but it was so hard to be plucked from such a memorable night like that.

"Nikki Bella! We have been waiting for you for the past thirty minutes. Your ass better be here soon." Brie said reminding her sister of the dinner they had booked.

"Sorry Brie, I was held up… I will be there ASAP." She said as she hurried herself out the hotel door, and down the hall.

* * *

An awkward silence filled the dinning table as the twins sat across each other. Brie took a sip of her water as she looked across the table to Nikki who was taking an enormous spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"Since when did my daughter like her potatoes like that?" Christine asked as she watched her daughter scarf down so much food at once making her slightly cringe, but laugh at the same time.

Nikki swallowed hard before wiping her mouth. The stares on her making her slightly uncomfortable, and embarrassed. She couldn't help it though, her baby was hungry, and he or she was craving some potatoes. "Can you guys stop staring at me. It is so weird.. stare at Brie instead Ma." Nikki said making everyone chuckle.

The oblivious mother laughed as she turned to Brie who was laughing before taking in a fork full of salad. "Mom! Don't actually listen to her. Staring is rude." Brie said as politely as she could with the greens in her mouth.

"Gosh, you guys are so different. I have one eating steak and an odd amount of potatoes, while the other is eating only stuff from a garden." Christine said as she shook her head before taking a sip of her wine.

"Would you like some more ma'am?" Asked the personal waiter who held the bottle of the wine they ordered. Christine nicely declined before the man went over to Nikki whose eyes looked bulged out.

"No.. I am fine.. thank you." She said making her mother raise an eyebrow. Nikki was one to never turn down wine until her stomach made the choice to say no.

"You okay there Nikki? You always loved to dine with some wine." The mother said with concern making Nikki giggle lightly.

"I am fine Ma. Just cutting back that's all." She said as she tried to hide the fact she was carrying another human being in her. Nikki knew she wanted to tell her mom, but now wasn't the right time especially with the fact that Daniel was retiring tomorrow night.

"How is Bryan?" Nikki asked as she tried to bring up another topic. If she was going to tell her mother this news, it will be with them alone. She does not want to gather attention at dinner, especially since all she wanted to do was stuff her face. She will just have to tell her after.

* * *

After the delicious dinner, the girls decided to head back to the hotel room for a long night of rest for tomorrow's Monday night Raw.

"Nikki, can I ask you something?" Christine said as she entered her daughter's hotel room. Nikki decided it would be best for their mother to room with her for the night because Daniel would be with Brie in the next few hours when his flight arrives.

"Yeah of course Ma. What happened?" Nikki asked as she took a seat at the foot of the bed, her mother taking a seat next to her.

"Are you okay?" Christine asked as she looked to her daughter with great worry. Nikki knew she couldn't lie to her mother, she knew her like no one else.

"Yeah I am fine mom.. why?" She asked as she kicked off her pumps. A huge relief came over her as she felt her feet touch the soft carpet.

"Nicole, I raised you since the day you were born. I can sense something is wrong without you having to say one word. Just look at your face Nikki, you looked stressed out beyond believe." Christina said as she placed a loving hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Nikki sighed as she looked over to her mother. The look in her eyes that she shared similar to hers proved just how worried she was of her daughter. She never wanted to hide her mother from the truth, but it was hard to express the truth with how complicated it was.

She ran a hand through her hair before thinking of how to tell her mother. She knew her mom was never one to judge, but she was still nervous to say it.

"I have to tell you something Ma.. Please let me finish the whole story before you say anything.." She requested making her mother nod as she listened attentively to her twin.

Nikki took a deep breath before proceeding with her pregnancy story, and how it all started.

* * *

Nikki let the silence in the room represent her mother's shock as she stared at the Bella with a blank expression. She knew her mother would be surprised by the news, but she had to let her know eventually.

"Nicole.. why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have been here from the start." Christina said as she felt a tear escape her eyes. Nikki's heart leaped as she saw her mother cry, that was the last thing she was expecting.

"Mom, don't cry!" She said as she embraced her mother in a huge hug making Christina laugh lightly.

"Its tears of joy Nikki. Gosh, you don't even understand how happy I am for you.." She said as she was still held in her daughter's embrace.

"Really? I thought you would be slightly upset to be honest.." Nikki admitted as she let go of her mother, and looked at her in the eyes.

"Of course not! I know how long you wanted a baby Nikki.. your going to be an amazing mother dear. I know this for a fact, gosh I am so happy!" She said as she smiled brightly before wiping her tears.

Having her mother's support made Nikki feel so much more at ease with the whole situation. It was like she had someone to share the baggage with. She smiled as she felt herself cry too. The moment was beautiful in its own way, and she was more than happy that she told her mother about the news, and the whole situation.

After a small amount of fantasizing of the baby, Christina asked the question that made Nikki's heart race faster.

"You are telling him right Nikki?" She asked in a more serious tone making the Bella look at her mother with hesitation. "Nikki? Please tell me you are.."

"I don't know mom. He is married, and so happy with his wife. Who am I to go to him?" She said as she got up, and started to pace the room. Nikki was almost weighing out the pros and cons of telling Roman, but all she wanted to do was scream with all the overwhelming stress she was dealing with.

"Nikki! You are the mother of his child! You have every right to walk up to him, and let him know what he helped create in this world!" Christina said as she stood up to argue with her daughter's rather idiotic statements.

"But.." Nikki started, but was cut off.

"Nicole! I refuse to have my grandchild live without a father in their life just like my two daughters did! I refuse to have to see his or her innocent face ask me where their father is because they see all their friends with theirs! You don't even begin to understand just how hard it is to have to explain as to why he isn't in their life. Nikki.. I can remember that same innocent face you had on when you asked me where Papa was, and all I could do was stare at your sad face, and try to change the subject because I had no words to answer it. I know just how much not having your father around hurt you two. I do not want you to deal with what I did Nikki. I don't want you to deprive your first child from having a father because I know just how much it would of meant to you and Brie if he was around..." Christina sobbed as she started to cry tears that were kept in for so long. The whole speech leaving Nikki speechless as a stream ran down her face. To see how badly it affected her was enough to make the pregnant mom run right into her mother's arms as she cried even louder.

"I'm sorry…" Nikki said as she tried to muster up words to speak.

"Honey, don't you worry.. I love you and Brie so much…. There is no reason to say your sorry. I know for a fact that you two are the most beautiful women I could of ever laid eyes on, and I am so proud to say I am the mother of you guys." She said as she cupped Nikki's face in hers. Nikki nodded as she sniffled, and smiled softly.

"I love you.." Nikki said making her mother hug her once more. This made Nikki realize for a fact, that she did not want to have her child raised without his or her father around. Roman was going to be a part of their life whether he wanted to or not.

"Your going to do the right thing Nicole… I know you will.." Christina said soothingly as she rubbed the back of her daughter soothingly.

The mother and daughter let the silence wash over them as they continued to cherish the beautiful moment in each others presence.

* * *

It was the next morning, and today was officially the day. There was no two way about her telling Roman. He was going to find out today because after hearing what her mother said showed just how vital her child would need their father in his or her life. She was not going to let her child suffer the lack of a dad because she knew at one point just how much she wished she had her father around.

The Bella looked at herself over once more in the mirror. The reflection of her in her nude body-con dress bouncing back at her with her neutral makeup, and curly hair. She exhaled hard trying to calm her nerves. It was a very nerve racking moment to confess the truth to Roman, but she knew there was no turning back. This was for her baby, and her child deserves a dad.

"Ready to meet Dada?" She asked her baby as she placed a hand gently on her stomach. This was going to be a life changing moment, and she was not even one hundred percent sure if she was ready, but she had to pull through regardless.

Nikki opened up the hotel bathroom door easily as she checked to make sure her mother was still sound asleep, which she was. The pregnant diva grabbed her bag, and ushered herself out the hotel room in search of the one man she was looking for.

After begging the staff down at the reception area for the room information, she finally pried the room number out of them, and now here she was, standing outside of the beige door that had "435" written in a fancy lettering on a gold plate. Her palms were sweating, and her heart was racing.

"Its now or never Nicole…." She spoke to herself trying to pep herself the courage to knock.

She shakily brought her hand up to the door before knocking on it in the same pattern that they both kept as a secret for when one of them was at each others door.

Roman finished putting on his black skin tight shirt before hearing the knock that he thought he would never hear again. The Samoan arched an eyebrow as he walked out of the bathroom, and over to his door. There was no way it was her, but there was only one way to find out.

Roman turned the knob without looking through the peep hole. The figure standing on the opposite side having his heart fluttering like it was the first day they met.

"Nikki?" He asked almost in disbelief. He has never seen her anywhere other than work, and to have her outside of his hotel room was very serious déjà vu.

Nikki was almost lost for words as she looked at the man across from her. His steel eyes staring back at her with a hint of shock mixed with his foreign orbs. The stare causing her to swallow hard as she tried to muster up words to speak, but his presence was having her stand there in awe. His hair slightly wet, and dripping over his shirt signaling he just got out of a shower, and his dark blue pants framing his structure perfectly. She was lost for words.

"Uh.. can we… can we talk for a second… it is um.. its important." Nikki stuttered as she tried to keep her mind on the situation at hand, but her mind was running rampant on all the memories these two shared.

Roman saw the look of concern on her face, and could see this was something important. "Yeah, of course. Come in." He said as he moved to the side to let her in.

Nicole nodded before walking past Roman, and could already catch the scent of his cologne. The aroma having her fall back in a sudden trance of their love making. The way that scent would get stuck onto her skin as they would continuously search each others body.

"Is everything okay?" His deep baritone voice said making her jump back to reality. The diva fidgeted with her nails, which was something she did often when nervous, and Roman took note of it.

Nikki swallowed hard as she turned around. There was no way to beat around the bush anymore. This was her baby, and she was not going to back down anymore. "Roman.. there is something you have to know.." She said shakily as she refused to look him in the eyes, her eyes wandering down to the floor, but slowly found its way up to him.

The Samoan crossed his shoulder as he watched Nicole with concern. He has never seen her like this, and truthfully he was scared.

Nikki let the silence signal her act to continue. She finally dared herself to look him straight in the eye, and could feel her goosebumps rising on her skin just by the stare. She licked her lips that went rather dry before speaking the sentence she was prolonging herself to say for so long.

"I.. I'm pregnant..."

 **A/N: Don't hate me for the cliff hanger! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review to let me know how you felt about this chapter! I can't wait to hear from you guys! XOXO I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters being said in the story. I do not own the WWE**

 **I want to thank you for the huge amount of support I have been receiving for this story so far. It honestly brings a huge smile on my face, and keeps me eager to write for every single one of you! I want to give a special thanks** **Raquel-the-writer, Lilygirl95, Plonker12345, Bombshellgirl, DancingGirl0, DestinedToBeTogether, SO-LONG-LOVE, HuggsKissesAndCheese, brittany08forever, and the Guest for reviewing the previous chapter. It means the world to see new faces review, and also to see the continuous ones. Just to read how into the story you guys are, and the amazing reviews makes me literally burst for joy like a toddler in a candy shop! It all means so much, and I love you guys! Thank you so much for keeping me motivated! I also want to welcome new readers, and I hope you like the story as well. Anyways enough of me ranting! Lets get to the story!**

Twisted Fate Chapter Four:

"I.. I'm pregnant..."

The sentence rang out in his ear as if his whole mind was failing to register what was being said. The look on Nikki's face as she said it showing how serious she was, and all he could do was stand there with the most blank expression on.

Nikki stood there hoping to hear some sort of a reaction, but all she was getting was a stare that failed to even transfer any emotion. She didn't know if she should speak again or just let the silence play out, but all she knew was that the air was getting more and more palpable as she tried to keep herself calm.

"Your what?" Was his first words to flow out of his mouth as he looked down to Nikki with now a look of disbelief. His world was on the verge of spinning as he tried to grasp the situation at hand.

Nicole was taken back by the harsh tone, but she refused to back down now. "I am pregnant." She said again, but this time more confident than before. She swallowed hard as she stared up to Roman, the look she was receiving slightly scaring the pregnant Bella in her heels.

"Your joking right." He said with a chuckle hoping the Bella was pulling one of her pranks on him just like the old times, but Nikki still kept her serious face.

"No. I wouldn't joke about something like this Roman, and you know that." She said as she tried to gain her footing in the conversation, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. She knows how bad Roman's temper was from their fights in the past, and she knew that when he was pissed, it was literal game over.

"Nikki.. there is no way I-" She cut him off before he could go to the denying stage.

"Roman, you and I both know that there was a way. The night we ended things was the same night we did not use protection.." She let a small silence fall over them before continuing. "I was in disbelief too, but I came to terms with it." She said as she tried to make him realize the reality of the situation. She could see in his face he was in denial.

"It's not mine." He said as he walked right past her making Nikki's eyes arch up. The way he shot down her story that was one hundred percent true was down right disrespectful, and now for him to say the baby was not his was just Nikki's boiling point.

"Excuse me?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Now it was her turn to finally be angry in this situation. For him to deny the fact that the baby she was carrying was his was a slap in the face.

"Nicole, you were with John. How do you not know that baby is his and not mine?" He asked almost trying to convince himself that there was a small opening of hope for him to get out of this mess.

"Because we ended things the night after me and you did. I did not even sleep with John the prior month I conceived. For fucks sake, I am a month and a half pregnant which is the exact time it all went down." She said referring to their erotic night in the hotel room. Nicole was almost in shock to see how Roman was in refusal to even try to accept the fact that this could be his child, but instead he is just pushing the idea as far as possible.

"I want a test done.." He said as he looked over to her. His eyes finally connecting with hers as she looked at him with now her mouth slightly opened. Tears pricking her brown orbs as she tried to keep herself strong along with her Bella pride.

"Your kidding me. Why the hell would I walk into your hotel room claiming that this baby is yours if I wasn't sure of it?" She asked as she was insulted by the fact he thought of having a test done to determine if he was the father or not. There was no way John was the father, and to see the actual father be so revolting was causing the Bella to just want to burst in tears. The way she had it all planned out was that Roman and her could come to a mature agreement for the baby, but clearly that was not going to happen.

"I don't know. Maybe its a way for you to find your way back into my life!" He snapped as he disregarded Nikki's feelings completely as he let that sentence slip out of his mouth. His anger was running through his veins at this point, and Nikki just jumped at the tone of his voice. The horror to see him yell, and say such an insulting sentence at her was just enough to make the tear finally slip.

Nicole stood there in utter disbelief as she heard what he just said, the tear falling down her face, and landing on the carpeted floor. This wasn't the Roman she loved. This was some man that if she knew existed way before, she would of never got herself involved to begin with.

"You think that I would do something like that? Really?" She said as she tried to not let herself sob, there was enough humiliation for her to deal with, and crying out loud was just going to make it worse. "To think I actually thought you would be at least a little bit supportive.." She said as the sob she was holding back finally was let out.

Her vision was clouded as she tried to grasp the horrible reality she was in. "You know what? Forget this even happened. I am so sorry for coming back into your life.." She said as she grabbed her purse that she left out the table, and walked straight out of the room with the door slamming hard.

Nikki held her head down as she sped walked down the empty halls. The climate of the room being much colder from the last time she was in it. Her tears pouring down her face, and her sobs creating the only noise around her. Her mind was on a loop of the accusation he threw at her. The disgusting pitch of his voice he used at her, and the way his eyes looked at her. It was like there was no trace of their love, just pure venom in those steel orbs she used to call her happy place.

Nikki hurried herself into the elevator as she let herself leaned against the walls of it. She wiped her tears as she looked up to the light in the middle of the elevator, the brightness of it causing her dark orbs to shine with all her tears. Her heart was aching. She placed her motherly hand over her stomach as she tried to smile as she looked down to her tummy.

"I am so sorry… I really am…." She said as she broke down again, but this time harder. She felt like she failed as a mother to have this baby conceived with a man who didn't show any want in his or her life. She inhaled hard as she had a sudden flashback of her childhood, bringing her back to her darkest days.

 _Christina sat down at the dinner table with her two ten year old twin girls seated across from her. The silence becoming her worse enemy as she watched their identical faces stare at her with a tinge of annoyance and sadness. She could see just in their dark brown eyes just how bad they were hurting, and all she wanted to do was fix it, however, she couldn't because there was no way she could. That was the worse part. To see your own flesh and blood suffer internally and mentally, and having no power to fix it. No power to make their precious smiles grace their faces, no power to see your own flesh and blood happy._

" _Girls. Please eat your dinner." Christina begged as she watched as Brie simply picked at her plate of pasta without even tempting to place a single noodle in her mouth. The only sound filling the room was the sound of the clock ticking above the kitchen doorway._

" _I am not hungry." Brie said as she dropped her fork, and looked up to her mother. Her brown orbs looking anywhere, but at her mother._

 _Nikki looked at her sister, and could sense just how upset she was. Nicole looked down at her plate, and knew exactly why. Today in school was the "Bring Your Father to School" day, and of course the twins were the only kids to walk in with no one by their side, but one another. Brie was always the most upset on these days because she would always ask where Dad was, and Mom would never have an answer._

" _I want to meet Dad..." Nikki said as she looked up from her noodles. Brie looked to her twin, and rolled her eyes. Even though they were ten years old, they surely did have a chunk full of attitude, which they adopted from their father._

" _Nikki, don't you get it. We don't have one. He isn't coming, so we can't meet him." Brie said making her mother slam her hand on the table. The slam making the twins jump as they looked at their mother._

" _Brie Bella! How dare you say something like that to your sister?" Christina asked as she looked over to her daughter._

" _Because its true! You keep saying he will come one day, and he never does! I am not going to lie to my sister like you do!" She said as she got up, and ran out of the dinning table, and up the stairs._

" _Brie!" Christina shouted, but she was already up the stairs followed by a loud slam of her door._

 _Nikki felt tears coming down her face as her dream of one day meeting her father was crushed right before her eyes. "Is that true Mama?" She asked a she looked over to her mother who couldn't help, but cry herself. Nikki's quivering lips finally letting out a soft sob as she went to rub her eyes._

 _There was no response from Christina as she saw her daughter cry. Nikki was always the softer child out of the two, and to see her fragile daughter crushed due to something that was out of her own reach broke the mother's heart. All she ever wanted was for her girls to be happy in life, but here she was, watching the two of them suffer._

 _Nikki didn't hear a response, so she knew it was true. She began to cry even more as she felt her nose start to run. Christina quickly ran over to her daughter before scooping her up in her arms. Nikki's tiny legs wrapping instinctively around her mother as she sobbed in the crook of her neck._

" _I am so sorry my angel.." She said as she tried to soothingly calm her child down, but Nikki's heart was already broken._

* * *

Nikki was stone cold as she watched the monitor screening Daniel as he announced his retirement to the WWE universe who was in attendance at the show, and the millions who watched on live television. She felt empty, almost like she was in a cold shell of herself with no soul inside. Just her beating heart, and her child in her, but no other emotion. All the crying she did earlier finally juiced out the Bella an hour before the show giving her enough time to clean up, and get ready. Sadly, her emotions didn't recover. She had her arms crossed as she watched her brother-in-law, her eyes following his every move as she listened to his voice as if she was on auto pilot to do so. Everything around her was on mute, and her emotions were off.

Christina watched her daughter as she tried her very best to keep interest in Daniel's speech, but seeing Nikki look so lost in her own world was very alarming to the mother.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked as she walked over slowly to her daughter before placing a loving hand on her shoulder. She could tell something was terribly off, and it was worrying the mother very much considering her daughter was now pregnant, and stress was not a good sign for anything.

Nikki snapped back to reality as she looked to her mother who was staring with loving eyes at her. She looked down to the floor as she exhaled hard. She really did need to let her emotions out because keeping it in wasn't doing any justice for her.

"I told him today." She said as she refused to look her mom in the eyes. Her brown dewy orbs still glued to the screen, yet she can still feel her mother's stare.

"What happened?" Christina asked as she pulled a chair over from near them in Daniel's locker room. She placed one next to her making Nikki take a seat before her mother took one as well. She could see just by the look in her daughter's face that whatever happened was bad news.

Nikki inhaled hard before breathing out. She looked over to her mother for the first time tonight, and could feel herself ready to break down. Just looking straight at her mom was enough to make her feel like a child again, and that everything was going to be okay when she was with her.

Nikki felt her tears burst out as she instinctively reached over to hug her mother. Her tears streaming down her face as she was in her mom's embrace. Christina's hand rubbing her back as she let Nikki's emotion run out before asking her to continue. She needed to let all these tears out.

After a few minutes where Nikki calmed down a little bit, Christina looked at her daughter as she let her out of her embrace. "Okay honey.. do you mind letting me know what happened? You can tell me anything love.. I am here for you." She said as she took her daughter's hand in hers.

Nikki nodded before swallowing hard, and wiping away her remaining tears on her face. "I went to his room.." She said before continuing to let her mother in on what took place earlier.

* * *

Christina looked at her daughter as she could see that she didn't just want this man back in her life as the father to her child, but as her lover as well, however, she wasn't going to tell Nikki that. She inhaled hard as she let the new information settle in. She felt for her daughter because rejection from the father was something she had experienced herself, and she knew just how heartbreaking it can be.

"Roman isn't like your father.." She said making Nikki's head snap up to find her mother's eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she looked at her mother with more curiosity. There was no way her mom was actually going to defend this man after what she did to her, was she?

"Roman.. he is no where near your father, Nicole…. Me saying this means that I know men. I know how they operate. He was just in utter shock to hear the news that his ex was pregnant with his child. It is almost human nature to deny that Nicole. Especially when your married." Christina said as she tried to be the voice of reasoning for her daughter, but can see that the thought was not sitting well with her.

"Mom, do not tell me you are giving him the benefit of the doubt. I don't care how much in shock someone is, you don't accuse someone of trying to snake their way back to your life with a pregnancy. That is the low of all lows." She said as she got up from the chair, and looked down to her mother in disbelief. She did not need to hear someone taking Roman's side, especially the woman who gave birth to her.

"Just hear me out Nikki. If you were in his shoes, and saw your ex waltz into your hotel room claiming they are pregnant with your child, while you were happily married, how would you feel? Roman's temper is very short, and you know that, and so do I from watching him in the ring. However, his nature is not one to hurt. His temper however is. He was just in shock, and angry Nikki.. just give him time…-" Nikki cut her mother off as she had heard enough.

"I heard enough of this. Tell Daniel I said that I love him, and will see him for his retirement party tomorrow. If anyone asked, I got sick." She said as she threw her hands up in defeat with a face of disgust. She was in no mood to hear someone back up that jackass of a man. She grabbed her purse from the steel chair before exiting out of the locker room as her five inch stiletto heels clacked against the floors of the arena. All she wanted to do was get back to the hotel for a relaxing hot shower in her own firm solitude with her baby.

She hurried herself to her rental car before ushering herself in the drivers seat. She exhaled hard before leaning herself back into the soft leather, her hand running through her hair. As she was giving herself a quick moment of meditation, she heard her phone go off making her groan.

The diva tumbled through her LV back before grabbing her cellphone with her red manicured hand, and answering it in time before it rung out.

"Hello?" She asked as she did not even care to look at the caller ID.

"Hello Nicole, its Dr. Jenni. I was just calling to let you know that you have a scheduled appointment with the local facility with our care in the city you are in tomorrow. I sent over all information on your pregnancy, and everything is all set for your first ultrasound appointment! Also, I would like to know if you are still going to be traveling, or I can just further the rest of your appointments with your hometown facility?" Dr. Jenni said as she awaited for her response.

Nikki ran a hand through her highlighted hair gently as she completely forgot to let the WWE know, and also about her ultrasound tomorrow. "I will have an answer for you tomorrow. I am so sorry for that, but what time is the appointment?" She asked knowing she had Daniel's retirement party to attend to at 6:30 Pm.

"At twelve noon dear." The doctor said in her very charming voice making Nikki nod as she mentally planned her schedule out in her head.

"Okay perfect. Thank you Dr. Jenni." She said to her doctor before ending the call. Nikki smiled to herself as she finally heard some good news, she was going to see her baby on a monitor for the first time.

She smiled as she looked down to her tummy. "Can't wait to see you little one." She said as she smiled happily. This was the first set of good news she has heard in a while, and it was enough for her to have something to look forward to for once.

The mother to be pulled out of the parking lot before driving out of the parking lot to head to her way to the hotel for a long nights rest.

* * *

"Nikki Bella." The receptionist said as she looked into the waiting room for the face of the client.

The Bella heard her name, and got up from her seat as her white loose fitted flowing top lightly tugged at her skin with her blue skinny jeans hugging her thick legs with her hair being pinned up to a tight bun. Her makeup being simple with a subtle nude lip color along with small diamond stud earrings on her ears. She walked over with her bag at hand as excitement ran through her body like a current.

"That's me." She said to the receptionist who smiled warmly to the mother to be as she crossed her name off the list.

"Nice to meet you Nikki. Please head to room four straight down the hall." She said as she instructed the Bella on where her appointment will be taking place.

Nikki nodded, and thanked the receptionist before walking down the hall, and entering into the foreign looking room. She could see the machine that was blank for now staring back at her, the visual of her angel soon to grace the screen as she awaited in anticipation. Her smile forming as she took a seat at the bed that was quite comfortable for a doctor bed.

She let her eyes scan the room to see all sorts of contraptions she was foreign to, and her eyes landed on a photo of a baby who was waddling over to the arms of her mother with the father holding his hands out for precaution if the baby was to fall over. The adorable smile the toddler's innocent face held as a little tooth was shown in her tiny mouth. The photo was bitter sweet for the diva considering she knew that the hands of precaution was not likely to be existing in the time of her baby waddling over to her. She sighed as she tried not to let the image ruin her mood, her eyes quickly looking to the doorway with a much older doctor than Jenni coming into the room with a genuine smile on her face.

"Hello Nikki, I am Dr. Klien, I will be your Gynecologist for your time being in the beautiful city of Nashville." She said as she walked over, and placed a clipboard on the table next to the sink.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Nikki said back as she shook the hand of the doctor. She could tell the lady has a passion for her job just by the amazing vibe that was radiating off of her, and she was happy to know she can be with someone comfortable for her fist ultrasound.

"Same here. Will it just be you today, or are we waiting for someone?" The doctor asked as she took a seat at the machine. Her green eyes looking at Nikki as she let her eyes shift away from the doctor.

"No, it will just be me." She said with a soft smile as she kind of felt off with saying that. She had her whole idea of an ultrasound being next to the man who helped create it, but life wasn't everything you want at times.

"Alright then, so lets get started to see this angel living in there." The doctor said as she washed her hands before putting on gloves. Nikki nodded as she laid back. As she watched the doctor set up the machine, a knock on the door made her look away to the door.

"Excuse me, but we have a visitor for Ms. Bella." The receptionist from earlier said as she peeked her body slightly into the room looking to the doctor who looked directly at Nicole whose face was in shock. The only person who came in mind was probably Brie who wanted to be here for the baby's ultrasound for some moral support.

"Yeah, it probably is my twin sister, Brie." Nikki said to the doctor who smiled, and nodded to the receptionist who still stood at the door.

"No, this is a male visitor Ms." She said making Nikki's heart drop to her stomach. Her brown eyes looking shocked as she heard the man's voice behind the receptionist.

"Tell her its Roman.." He said to her making the receptionist look to Nicole who was lost for words as she simply nodded for him to be able to get let it. Her curiosity to know if it was really him making her nod to easily.

Nicole's heart pumped rapidly as she saw the man she loved enter the room with his form fitting black shirt embracing his muscular frame as his tribal tattoo designed his arm. His sleek back low bun letting his stunning face show with his beautiful grey eyes looking to the doctor. The time felt like it came to a stop as she watched him, her body catching goosebumps as she heard his deep baritone voice speak to the doctor.

"Roman, nice to meet you.."

 **A/N: Who was expecting this to happen? Please don't hate me again! I honestly love you guys so much for supporting me in this story, and it just makes me want to write more and more everyday. This chapter was by far the most in depth I went with Nikki's past, and I hope you all enjoyed it! I want to thank everyone who reviewed once again! It means the world to me! Please let me know what you thought about this chapter, it keeps me motivated to hear the feedback from you guys! I love you all so much, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ALSO THE BEATING ROMAN GOT FROM TRIPLE H LAST NIGHT WAS OMGGGGGGGGG! anyways... let me not freak out here, but love you guys once again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own the WWE or any of the characters mentioned.**

 **I am so sorry for the long wait on this chapter guys! With school and work, it became overwhelming to fit all my hobbies in the little time frame I had to myself, but THANKFULLY, the crazy schedules are coming to an end. I just can not be any more grateful for all those who support me in my writing with leaving a review or simply just following/faving it. I love you all so very much, and I am so sorry once again for the long wait. I want to also give a special thank you for those who reviewed, and left their opinions. I love reading every review given so thank you to** **Raquel the writer, Lilygirl95, Bombshellgirl, DancingGirl0, SO-LONG-LOVE, brittany08forever, DestinedToBeTogether, HuggsKissesAndCheese, Lovethatbeb, , Jenn, and the two guest for taking the time to review my story. Enough of me blabbering, I love you all so much! Lets get on with this crazy story!**

* * *

 **Twisted Fate Chapter Five**

"Roman, nice to meet you.."

Nikki's dark chocolate colored eyes bulged out at the sight of her ex lover standing in front of her as he shook the hand of the doctor gracing his utmost charming smile. Her heart was racing rapidly as she looked as if she saw a ghost. So many questions were bombarding her mind to ask, but no words were able to pour from her mouth as she laid on the bed with her lips slightly parted.

"Dr. Klien, you must be the…" Dr. Klien said as she prolonged her sentence hoping for the extremely stunning man to finish it up for her.

"The father." He said as he let go of her hand making the doctor smile happily as she looked to Nikki, and then to Roman.

"Well with parents like you two, this baby is surely going to be a heart throb." She said as she complimented both parents, however, Roman was the only one to laugh as he kept a rather cool and collective face. Nikki on the other hand was still in awe as she watched Roman interact with the doctor as if their terrible argument prior to right now did not even occur.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you! I don't want to keep you guys waiting anymore, lets meet this baby shall we?" The doctor said as she placed two latex gloves on her hands before grabbing a tube with the gel that will be needed for the procedure.

Nikki followed Roman's every move as he walked out of the way of the doctor's to her side of the bed. He avoided her gaze cleverly, his eyes watching the doctor attentively. Even though Nicole wanted to interrogate the soul out of the Samoan as to why he was even here or how he knew she was at this very facility, she knew she had to let those wants come to a halt because this was not the time to drag her personal problems in. This was the moment she finally gets to physically see her baby, and she was not going to let anything dilute the amount of excitement that this moment is suppose to hold.

"At this moment, I will ask Mommy to lift her shirt, so we can apply the gel." Dr. Klien said as she awaited for Nikki to follow the instructions.

Nicole nodded as she felt a slight insecurity creep up on her. This was the first time ever that her skin was being exposed to Roman since that night. Her stomach did most definitely loose its extreme firmness, and even though it wasn't a major change in her body, she still felt slightly embarrassed having to expose herself in front of his eyes. She was always so used to showing off her tone abs, but this was the first time probably in forever where she lacked them, not that she minded, but it most definitely was a feeling she had to get use to.

Nicole pulled up her loose fitted shirt that normally her twin sister, Brie, would sport as she allowed the doctor to place the cool gel on her stomach. "You will feel a cooling sensation, it may feel a little uncomfortable to adjust with at first." Dr. Klien spoke as she made small talk to Nikki who was still nervous to see her child.

Having Roman next to her wasn't helping the fact either. Yes, she was happy in one way to have him here, but from the way they left things off, this was rather weird and strange considering he denied the baby for being his. She bit her lips as she watched the doctor grab the tool that will allow her child to pop up on the screen.

"This is called a transducer. This will make seeing your new bundle of joy possible." She said as she placed it on Nikki's stomach. Her dark brown orbs staring at the screen with such anticipation, she could feel it in her bones how excited and nervous she was.

Within a few moments, a sound of a faint heartbeat filled the medium sized room causing Nikki to gasp as she covered her mouth in pure awe. The soft thumping representing her angel's source of life, and all Nikki could do was shed a tear of joy. It was like all her stress just melted off her shoulder as she heard the sound play out.

"Wow, we surely do have a strong heartbeat for a baby this young!" The doctor said as she watched the monitor. The heartbeat was phenomenal to hear from such a young infant, and it was such a beautiful sound to hear.

Roman couldn't believe what he heard. The sound was causing chills to rush over his body as he listened to it closely. "The heart of a Samoan." He said to himself as he couldn't help, but feel a connection spring from his heart. The ability of him to deny that the baby was his was fading with every second he stood in the room.

He remembered the story his father would always bring up countless amounts of times that Roman had the whole story word for word in his head. His father would always say how Roman's heartbeat in the whom was the strongest even at the very first months of his mother's pregnancy. He would always say that was the way to know if you had an authentic Samoan baby, the heartbeats. His dad also said that it was him and his twin cousin's the Usos who also shared the similar famous heartbeat story, and still to this very day, they hear about it from their parents a million times. Roman thought they were joking around with him because the idea of a baby to hold such a strong heart beat at a young age was just absurd, but here he was listening to the sound of what potentially is his own flesh, and blood. His heart was beating rapidly as he tried to grasp the idea of being a dad because the more he listened to the sound, the more he felt the fatherly bond ignite within him.

"Here he or she is!" Said the doctor as she located a small tiny dot like image that was the size of a poppy seed. Nikki wiped her tears as she watched the image in front of her.

"That little thing right there is your baby. For now, he or she will be very tiny, but that will change before you know it Nicole." The doctor said as she smiled over to the mother who was drowning in such tears of joy.

"I am so sorry I am so emotional right now." Nikki said as she let out a soft laugh from her mouth. Her heart just streamed out with countless amounts of adoration for the baby inside of her. This was her pride and joy, her own flesh and blood, and above all her own baby. She couldn't help but smile happily as she watched the screen some more.

Roman felt his heart thumping against his chest as he watched the baby. There was no more denying that this was his child. He could feel the love already building in his heart for the baby, and he just couldn't believe his eyes. It all felt like a dream, but for some odd reason, he didn't want to wake up from it.

"Now, I will get these images printed for you guys. I just need to know if Nicole will be staying on the road or not?" She asked as she looked toward Nikki as she wiped the gel off of her stomach with a damp white towel.

"Yes, I will be. There is no reason for me to be home unless it was threatening my health." She said as she watched the doctor write down the information on a slip of paper.

"Okay great! The baby looks healthy as can be, however, I do want to caution you on your work area. I beg of you to keep away from any line of fire, and also to stray away from heavy lifting. Stress on the body, or even on your mental state will put the baby at risk." Dr. Klien said as she looked to both parents. Nicole nodded as she was slightly worried knowing that she was under a lot of stress as of late, but to know her baby was healthy had her beyond relieved. "I will get your photos for you guys, and your next prenatal vitamins set up. I hope to hear good news at your next appointment. I will set it up with the next city you will be in." She said as she got up from her seat.

"Thank you so much." Nikki said as she watch the doctor leave to get the photos and vitamins.

The silence now in the room was causing tension to fill atmosphere. Roman was just standing there with a blank expression, as he tried to collect all his thoughts in one. Nicole could tell he was in disbelief to acknowledge what went down, and she understand why. Seeing the baby actually on a screen made everything seem so much more serious and real. The idea of being pregnant was a shock in its own, but to actually see the baby was a new experience, however, Nikki still needed her answers.

"Why did you come?" She asked as she got up from the bed, and looked to Roman who was staring at the door. His eyes looking straight at her making her body tense up with his steel orbs glued to her.

"The idea of you possibly holding my baby was enough to drive me up the walls, so I went to your hotel room to see if I could talk things over, but you weren't there. I called Brie, and she told me exactly where you were." He explained as he kept it short and simple. The small talk being very awkward for the two, but more so toward Nikki.

Nicole simply nodded as she grabbed her bag from the counter. "You didn't have to come. Especially if you feel like I'm using my child as a ploy back into your life." She said as she looked him dead in the eyes. It was one thing to come at her, but to go after her baby was something she will never tolerate.

Roman clenched his jaw as he knew he was in the wrong for what he said earlier. "Listen Nikki, I didn't mean it. I was just caught off guard, and it was just too hard to belief. I mean don't get me wrong, what happened between us was real and authentic, but its over." He said unaware of how hard those few words stung at the pregnant diva.

"I know that." She said flatly as she tried to cover up her hurt.

Roman nodded as he continued. "Listen, I am sorry for what I said alright? I'm only here for the baby that is it. Whatever we had is done with, I am married, and your holding my child. That's the bottom line as to why I am here. I refuse to have my child walking the streets unaware of where they came from." He said harshly as he was clearly stating the obvious. At least Roman and here shared the same view of the child having a father in their life.

"You don't think I know that. Your acting as if I wanted to cause this insane situation to happen!" She said as she raised her voice slightly. Nicole breathed in hard as she tried not to stress too much. "It is what it is." She stated as she threw her hands up in defeat. "If you want to show up to the next ultrasound, I will send you the details." She said as she tried to blink away the tears because at this point, she was never going to let this man see her cry again. She grabbed her cardigan, and walked out of the room with her throat choking up as she held back the tears.

What Roman said back there was the cold truth. It was a messy situation, but there was nothing she could do to fix it. She didn't plan to get pregnant nor did she plan on still obtaining feelings for Roman, but here she was doing all she least expected to have on her life's agenda.

Nicole quickly walked past the receptionist with her white top flowing in the pace she strode in.

"Ms. Bella!" The receptionist called to hand over the photos of the ultrasound, and her prescription, but Nicole was already out the door. She let out shaky breaths as she walked over to her car. She was in no mood to talk to anyone, she just wanted to head back straight to the hotel, and get some rest before Daniel's retirement party.

She shook her head as she got into the front seat. Hearing Roman still be so cold with her was honestly heart breaking. She was so used to him filling her up with sweet, soft and delicate words, but all she was getting was fed the complete opposite. She started up the car as she chewed on the side of her lip. This was something she was going to have to get used too. After all, he was married, and she was just carrying his baby, just like he stated.

Nikki exited the parking lot before stopping at a red light. She pulled down the car mirror as she wiped the smeared mascara from the bottom of her eyes. She exhaled softly before looking down to her baby. "We will make the best out of this situation.. I promise you that.. I'm trying…. I really am.." She said as she felt yet another tear slip from her eyes.

* * *

It was nearing the time for Daniel's retirement party, and Nikki was really drained from being up and about all day. She knew she couldn't miss this event due to him being her brother-in-law, so she had to suck up the feeling of wanting to cuddle with her pillow because this was Bryan's night.

Nicole examined her outfit of choice as she looked at her dress from a side view. She sported an elegant sapphire blue peplum dress that exposed her silky smooth legs. The dress had a very sophisticated fishnet design covering up the cleavage area as it wrapped around her neck to cling onto her body. It was still tight fitted, so it did embrace her in all the right ways. Her hair was out in her signature barrel curls as she paired the dress with white five inch platform heels. Her makeup consisted of nude lips, smokey eyes, and a daring cat liner.

She placed two drops of eye drops in her eyes to relief the redness that was there. She rubbed her lips together before grabbing her black clutch. She exhaled hard before checking the time on her phone, it was 5:35PM.

"Lets just get this over with." She said as she exited the hotel room leaving the elegant and classy room empty.

The venue Brie chose was classy, yet held this very nature vibe to it with its decorative trees, and plants adorning the outside. Ground lights were glowing up the ambiance with its tinge of yellow as WWE Superstars filled the outside entrance. Nicole exited the taxi that she decided to take considering she was not in the mood to drive to the venue at this hour. She looked around the area to see if she saw any of her close friends, which she did thankfully.

"Hello Ms. Bella!" Paige said as she gave Nikki a kiss on both cheeks as they greeted one another. "You look beautiful tonight." Paige said in her thick English accent that made Nikki relieved in her head. She actually felt like she wasn't at her best, but that most definitely was the pregnancy mind talking.

"You look amazing too doll! The black is always my favorite color on you." Nikki said as she spoke highly of Paige's black skin tight dress that held cut outs on the side.

"I would hope some since my closet only holds black." The goth joked making the two divas laugh. It was nice to finally be able to talk to people who were unaware of the situation because it made Nikki feel at ease. It was like everything was normal, and even if she was hiding from her problems, she deserved a night of relaxation.

"Lets head in, I want to steal a tray of those cute little hotdogs before they run out." The goth said as she pulled Nikki's arm softly as they both entered into the venue.

"Some champagne?" The waiter asked as he held a tray filled with glasses that were poured with the delicious gold substance.

Nikki felt her heart bound as she knew she has to play along like everything was okay. Paige knows that Nikki would never turn down wine or champagne, so she politely took a glass before walking deeper into the heavily populated room.

"I am going to go find me that waiter tray. Meet me at our table in like fifteen." Paige whispered making Nikki laugh as she nodded her head.

"I guess we should just mingle around huh?" She asked her baby, but to anyone else it looked like she was mad talking to herself.

Nicole scoped out the room. Brie was probably running around like crazy trying to make sure everything was in top shape, and Bryan was definitely shaking hands of people he forgot even existed, so Nikki decided it was a good time to just sit out, and relax.

She took her respective seat, which was held for Bryan's family, and closest friends. She placed the champagne glass on the table as she watched the scene around her. The music was playing lightly in the background with everyone making small talk around the room. Normally, this was Nikki's ambiance, but tonight she was just feeling to be by herself.

As she was tapping her red polish nails on the white cloth covered table to the music, she spotted the grey eyes enter the room making her body catch goosebumps. The way his grey colored suit complimented his eyes had her swallow hard, her tongue licking her lips lightly, tasting the vanilla flavor from her gloss. His hair pulled back in a sleek low bun, and his smile being able to send her body in a trance.

"Nicole, get a hold of yourself." She spoke softly, but she couldn't help the Déjà Vu. The last time she saw Roman in a suit was the same night it all went down, the only difference is there was no trophy wife by his side. She couldn't help, but stare.

"Your just holding his child.. Nikki remember that." She said as she spoke to herself.

"He's holding who?" Renee Young asked as she walked toward Nikki making her jump in her seat.

"Oh, just talking to myself.. same old Nikki." Nicole said as she brushed off what she just said. Renee laughed as she hugged the Bella.

"I always knew you were the weird one out of the two." Renee teased making Nicole scoff jokingly.

"Hey! At least I don't go talking to plants like Brie." She said back making the two girls laugh. It was good to get her mind off Roman, talking to her friends was actually a perfect distraction.

"Come on! Why are you here seated alone! This is your brother-in-law's party! Let loose a little!" Renee said enthusiastically forcing Nikki to get up from her seat.

Nicole knew she couldn't deny Renee because once she had her mind on something, there was no turning back. "Here you go. Enough of that boring champagne." Renee said as she handed Nicole a flask filled with vodka.

Nicole's eyes bulged out as she smelled the high scent making her want to gag. Normally, she was enticed by liquor, but with her pregnancy senses on full effect, it was a horrifying smell.

"No, I will just stick to this for now. I will drink down all that good stuff later tonight." Nicole said as she tried to persuade Renee from forcing her the drink. The short haired blonde shrugged as she took a swig from the black flask, she was acting more like Dean everyday, and truthfully it was a cute sight.

Nicole grabbed her glass of champagne as she was escorted with Renee to the middle of the hall where Alicia Fox, and Lana were.

The girls were discussing the usual locker dramas as Nikki was zoned out of the conversation. It was like she was there physically, but her mind was off in another world.

"That was what I told Rusev, but he never listened!" Lana shouted making all the girls laugh instead of Nikki.

"You alright?" Alicia asked with concern as she placed a light hand on the Bella's shoulder.

"Yeah I am.. I'm just going to go freshen up real quick." She said as she excused herself. The truth was that Nikki found the whole gossip, so uninteresting. If this was her a couple weeks ago, she would of spilled all the news she heard, but being a mom made all these petty trash talking so idiotic. There was so much more things to be worried about rather than she said he said.

As Nicole walked through the crowd, a strong arm pulled her aside almost causing her to spill the champagne on her dress, but it just splatted on the marble floors.

"What the hell?!" She blurted out as she was too busy looking at the stain on the floor, unaware of who pulled her aside.

"I should be saying that, since your the one holding this glass." His deep voice said making Nicole look up into the familiar grey orbs she was head over heels for.

"Excuse you, but if you realized we are secretly hiding the fact I am pregnant." She stated with attitude making Roman clench his jaw lightly, but he kept a pleasant smile for others to see.

"You could of denied it." He said as he took the glass from her hand, and placed it back on the nearby waiter's tray who was making his rounds.

Nicole rolled her eyes as she crossed her hands over her chest. Yes, she was annoyed. Hearing him so concerned was just pissing the Bella off. He acts like she is nothing more than a vessel holding his child, yet he is here so all up about on her well being.

"Whatever, I just don't need to hear this right now." She said as she looked around to the people on the middle of the floor.

"I just don't need you doing something stupid with my baby." He said as he looked down to her, his presence slightly intimidating.

"Your baby? You mean ours asshole. Last time I checked you were denying this baby up and down for the world to hear." She said with disdain in her words.

Roman knew how dirty Nikki played, and of course she would forever use that moment against him. She was a dirty fighter, one of the characteristics he actually was intrigued with.

"Next, you must be out of your God damn mind if you think I would do something to harm this child." She stated as she looked him deep in the eyes. Her feeling of backing down no longer there. Having him across from her this close however, was very different from how things are with them now. Usually they would be a good distance away from one another when speaking, but due to all the people, they were very much almost chest to chest. They also didn't need people hearing their business, so low and up close was their only option.

Just as Nikki was about to go on about a rant, some extremely drunk guest came barging through pushing the Bella hard, causing her to get shoved straight into the Samoan's buff chest. His arms snaking around Nikki's waist protectively as he held her in place. Nicole heart beat racing as she looked up to the man who held her close. His hand innocently placed near her bottom as her hand was on his chest.

If Roman was not there, Nikki would of fell right on her stomach in these heels, and her mind was just going rampant on if Roman was not there, she could of lost her baby.

"Yo, watch where the fuck your going!" The Samoan yelled as he looked to the drunk man who was slurring, and trying his best to find the bathroom, but he ignored Roman as he drunkenly continued his way. His protectiveness toward Nikki hitting him on instinct.

Nikki let out a shaky breath. "Its fine.. don't worry about it." She said as she tried to calm his temper.

Roman felt the rage in him ignite, but once he heard Nicole's soft voice, he calmed down. There was always something about her voice that was able to extinguish his fire so easily. He didn't know if it was the tone or the simple fact the voice belonged to Nikki, but whatever it was, no one else has been able to calm him so easily still to this day other than her.

He let out a heavy breath as he looked down to Nikki. Her body still dangerously close to his, but he was just relieved that she was okay.

Nikki realized how long she was being held by him, and instantly straightened herself up from his embrace, and cleared her throat. "Thank you.." She said as she refused to look him in the eye.

Roman simply nodded as the room around them kept going, but all he could think of was how worried he was to see Nikki fall. Just the mere thought of her being hurt sent his mind in a frenzy of rage. He wasn't sure as to why, but he made himself believe it was because she was pregnant with their kid.

"Will you excuse me." Nicole said as she tried to get herself out the situation as quickly as possible. She walked speedily to the nearest bathroom. Her heart still racing from what just happened. His touch sent her skin on fire, and feeling his heart beat so close to hers made her melt back in his arms like wax on a lit candle. She just wanted to slap herself for feeling this way. This was eating her alive, and having to surround herself by the man she loved was just causing her to loose it. She looked at herself in the mirror as her reflection bounced back at her.

She touched her naked velvet soft shoulder as she felt the goosebumps slowly go down. Why does she still feel like this? She just wanted to be able to keep it at a mature level for the baby, but here she is wanting way more than that. She wanted Roman back as her lover, her mate, her significant other.

She felt yet another tear slip her eyes as she looked at herself in the mirror, but she wiped it quickly as she heard someone come out of the stall.

"You alright girl?" Paige said as she saw Nicole wipe her tear gracefully as usual without smearing her makeup.

"Yeah, just can't believe he actually retired." Nikki lied as she plastered a soft smile to herself.

"Your so cute!" The goth said as she finished washing her hands, and gave Nikki a light bear hug. "By the way, you want one?" She asked as she pulled out a mini hot dog on a toothpick from her bag.

Nikki couldn't help, but laugh at Paige's antics. "I am fine." She said as she shook her head.

"Suit yourself. Lets go celebrate!" She said as she grabbed Nicole's hand, and tugged on it gently.

"Yeah… lets go." She responded as she realized she did need to relieve herself from all the stress.

The rest of the night went by rather quickly. Nikki ended up having an amazing time once she got back into the swing of the party. She even ended up dropping it low with the girls, and surprisingly the night was something to smile about. It was like the whole situation with Roman was lifted off her shoulder, and the vibe that her and her girls were radiating had the Bella stress free without one dose of alcohol.

"Nikki, do you want to wait back with us, so we can drop you off?" Daniel slurred slightly as he spoke to his sister-in-law who was giggling at his behavior. Daniel barely drank so seeing him like this was entertaining toward the Bella.

"No, its fine. I will just catch a cab." She said knowing that Daniel would have to wait till everyone left, which wasn't for the next two hours. Most of the talents decided to leave around now since they had a flight to catch tomorrow morning for New York.

"Alright, text Brie Brie when your at the hotel!" Bryan said with the happiest smile ever. Nicole shook her head as she smiled.

"I will be sure to text 'Brie Brie'." She said mimicking him before hugging him, and saying goodbye to her family who was there.

The Bella exited the venue, and could already feel the chills of the night's wind making her tremble as she walked to haul a taxi around nearby.

She gestured for a cab to pull over, but they simply ignored the Bella causing her to let out a frustrated growl. "Really? Dick head." She said as she huffed.

She started to rub her shoulders to produce some heat as she stood in the lightly chilly weather. She decided to just call a taxi service instead, since it would be a safer option. After dialing, and finally getting her cab to be on their way, she felt the breeze pick up some more making her hair flow effortlessly.

As she stood in her heels, she felt a warmth envelope her body making the sudden chills to come to an abrupt stop. Nicole arched an eye as she saw the grey suit material hang over her body making her turn around to see Roman standing next to her, not even looking toward her.

"I don't need a jacket, thank you." She said as she looked toward him, but he just let out a soft chuckle.

"Really? You were shivering like a Chihuahua." He said making Nikki roll her eyes knowing she couldn't deny how cold she was.

"Well what I meant to say is, you don't need to offer your jacket for me." She stated as she looked away from him. The only sounds around them was the soft voices in the background.

"Stop being stubborn. I don't need you getting sick right now." He said making Nikki huff. She couldn't refuse it now when he puts her health on the line. She was no longer looking out for herself, but her baby, their baby.

Nikki let the silence fall over them for a little while longer. She didn't want to think about what happened earlier because it just made her upset, so she had to keep her mind occupied even though her heart just wanted him.

"My cab is almost here. You don't need to wait out here." She said as she tried to play it off like she didn't want his company even though she was lying through her teeth. Having Roman near had her feel a sense of security, and if he wasn't here, she probably would of called one of her friends from back home to keep her company.

"I'm waiting for Renee and Dean to come out. They are finishing up soon. Renee needed a bathroom break." He said making Nikki nod. Here came the small talk again. It was so hard to get used to it. It was like a struggle to have to keep her topics to a minimum because she was so used to pouring all her thoughts to him like he was her personal dairy.

"Its right here." She said as she referred to the black SUV that pulled up to the curb where Nikki held her hand out.

Roman checked the driver without Nicole looking, just to be sure the driver didn't look sketchy.

Nicole looked to Roman, both of their eyes mixing with each others once again. Her dark chocolate colliding with his steel grey, the emotions that used to be filled in these two combinations now just hidden with mixed feelings. "Goodnight.. you can take this." She said as she handed him his jacket, which he accepted back.

"Goodnight Nicole, get home safe." He said flatly making Nikki nod in a slight sadness. A part of her wanted him to just stop her from leaving to tell her how much he missed her, but she knew she was asking for too much to happen.

As soon as she was about to close the car door, he stopped her action mid-way. "Wait Nicole!" He said causing her to look at him with huge brown dewy eyes.

"Yeah?" She asked in a curious tone, there was no way he was going to do what she wanted him to do because this wasn't a fairy tale, it was reality, a messed up reality.

"I forgot to give this to you inside." He said as he opened his wallet letting Nikki take a sneak peak of the mini version of the photo from the ultrasound that was in the front of his wallet, a spare behind it for her.

"This is your one." He said as he handed it to her making her heart beat. Just to see him have the photo in his wallet had her biting back a smile.

"Thank you.." She said as she held the black and white image in her hand, her smile radiating now as she saw her baby in a forever frozen moment.

"Your prenatal vitamins are with Brie.. I handed it to her when we were inside.." He said. "I just thought I should give you the picture personally."

She nodded in understanding. "Goodnight Roman.." She said as she looked him in the eyes. The father of her baby inside of her staring right back at her.

"Goodnight Nikki.." Was all he said before closing the door shut. He watched as the car drove off, the smell of the gas lingering around him. The need of making sure Nicole was safe and sound continuing to roam in his head.

"Yo Rome! You ready to leave?" Dean slurred as he was leaning on his good "friend" Renee who was trying her best to prop him up.

"Yeah… I think you got shotgun for the night buddy. I got the wheel." Roman said as he was tossed the key from Renee before helping the lunatic to the rental car.

 **A/N: Is Roman warming up to Nikki or the thought of her having his baby? What was that whole scene about him being so protective of her? Did he only react because that is the mother of his child, or is it something else? I want to know what you guys think, so please leave a review with anything that you want to say, and also with an opinion of this chapter! I need your feedback to improve my writing skills so please. I love you guys so much, and thank you for supporting me in my writing! XOXO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:I do not own the WWE or any of the characters in this story.**

 **I am so sorry for this long wait for this chapter guys. I was so crammed up with work and school that I literally was on the verge of ripping my hair off, but I am back, and the chapters will start to flow in so much faster. I want to thank everyone for keeping me motivated and not forgetting about me. I love you guys so much! I want to say a special thank you for all those who reviewed so thank you so much to** **Raquel the writer, Mistyloveit, , BlondieC82, SO-LONG-LOVE, Lilygirl95, LynnB, Ctinaisfashion, Lovereignswwe, WerewolfLover1234, JennyBunny678, and the two guest. Your feedback keeps me writing, and I can not thank you guys enough. You guys mean so much to me and my writing. Now enough with me talking, lets get to the story.**

Twisted Fate:Chapter Six

Nikki exhaled hard as she looked at the grey door in front of her that was labeled with the printing paper that read "Stephanie McMahon's Office" in big bold black lettering. She rubbed her dark wine red lips together as she hesitated on whether to even break the news now, or later, but she knew she couldn't keep prolonging it anymore. It was becoming more and more difficult to hide her pregnancy as the days went on, and the curiosity in the locker room was growing more and more bigger as the hours passed.

Just as Nikki was about to bring her hands up to knock on the door, it opens with the face of her worse enemy, Eva Marie. Her fiery and very much fake red hair tied up in a top bun as her eyes landed on the Bella causing almost a sadistic smile to appear on her face.

Nicole rolled her dark orbs, just the presence of this woman was enough to kill her mood. The Bella crossed her arms over her chest as she let Eva through.

"Why that stank face Nikki? Gosh, you surely must be having a terrible day huh?" Eva said as she looked over Nikki with her grin plastered on.

"I don't need to hear the bullshit Eva." Nikki said civilly as she looked to Eva, her eyes filled with disdain.

"Aw.. I mean if it makes you feel any better, I just got the news that I will be the new face of the division." She said as she picked up a piece of Nikki's straightened highlighted hair, twirling it spitefully.

Nicole pulled her hair out of Eva's hand before letting out a heavy sigh. "I mean I can't even stand your face right now.. I could only imagine how it will look blown up on a screen.. I better prepare myself. Thanks for the heads up doll." Nicole said before gracing her own fake smile. She turned on her heel, and knocked on the door awaiting for the door to open up.

Eva let out a scoff before rolling her own eyes. "Jealous bitch.." She spoke aloud before walking off. Nicole closed her eyes, and counted to ten as she tried to keep herself composed.

"No stress Nicole.. remember that." The Bella spoke to herself as she remembered what the doctor said about her accumulating stress, and how it can effect the baby. She knew Eva was unnecessary drama, and she had bigger things to worry about rather than that walking bottle of ketchup.

"Come in!" The familiar voice said on the other side of the door signaling for Nicole to walk into the office, which she did.

Nicole closed the door behind her as she could feel her nerves spike. She was actually scared to mention her pregnancy for the company because that will open a whole bunch of questions from her co-workers, and truthfully she didn't even know how she will respond.

"My favorite Bella! Your here extremely early miss, but how are you beautiful?" Stephanie said as she walked over to Nikki, and embraced her lightly. Stephanie was never really a boss in Nicole's eyes, but a friend. She was always perceived this way to the roster because she is always nurturing to each and every one of the Superstars.

"I am great Steph, and yeah I know. I have to talk to you about something, but how are you?" Nicole asked as she took a seat across from Stephanie's desk that was filled with paper work in every angle.

"Busy as you can see." She said as she referred to the piles of work on her desk. "What brings you to my office hun? Is it another one of the complaints about the makeup department not doing a good job because I swore I told them the more gloss the better for Nikki." Stephanie said as she took a seat making Nikki laugh aloud. It was true, Nikki always needs her lips glossed or it was just a no no in her book.

"No, the makeup department have been great actually..." Nicole said as she crossed her naked legs, and placed her hands on her lap. She could feel herself slowly get more and more nervous as the seconds went by.

"Okay good… Is it something bad?" Steph said after taking a sip of her black coffee. The look on Nikki's face showing a lot of mix emotions, and Stephanie was starting to get worried. Nicole is her top Diva on the roster along with Brie, and if anything was to happen to them, the company would be in deep trouble.

"Not bad… it is just.. okay.. I don't know how to really say this.." She said as she looked down to her black nails, and back up to Steph. Her boss's worried expression causing Nikki to stutter even more.

"You can tell me anything Nikki, you know that." Steph said as she soothingly spoke to Nicole.

"I um.. I think I will be needed some time off.." She said to start off the conversation. Nikki swallowed hard as she looked at Stephanie. It wasn't the fact of her announcing her pregnancy that was terrifying the Bella, but it was the details that came with it. She didn't want to lie to someone like Stephanie McMahon due to the fact that she was one of the most down to Earth human beings she has ever met.

"Of course, I mean you are well over due for some time off. I can grant lets see.." She said as she looked at the calendar on her desk before looking back up to Nikki.

"No, Steph.. I will be needing more than just the ordinary week or two off..." Nikki stated as she looked down to her lap, and back up to Stephanie one again. The air of the room getting slightly cold to the pregnant diva causing her arms to catch goosebumps.

"Oh.. okay so how long are we aiming for?" Steph asked as he grabbed a pen to start to mark down the information. "I don't think we can afford anything more than three weeks due to you being the center of the storyline, but since I favor you, I will push a little more." She said with a warm smile, but could still see the look of worry on Nicole's face causing her to click the top of her pen, and place it on the desk. "Nicole.. is there something you should be telling me?"

Nicole's eyes connected straight with Stephanie, and she let out a shaky sigh before moving the baby hairs out of her face. Stephanie watched, and studied the diva's body language, and can see there was a huge detail missing that she wasn't saying, but before she could even begin to try to pry more info out of Nikki, she began to speak.

"Steph… I'm pregnant." Nicole blurted out making Stephanie gasp as she covered her mouth, her eyes glossing over with happiness.

"Oh my gosh! Nicole! This is amazing news!" She squealed with joy as she got up, and walked over to Nikki to embrace her warmly, which she accepted. Nicole smiled as she heard those words flow out of her boss's mouth. Just having her support was enough to ease her. "Wow.. this is.. just wow.." Steph said as she released Nicole, and looked at her, and could now notice the glow she had to her. The pregnancy really did make her look even more beautiful than before if that was even possible. "May I?" Steph asked making Nikki arch a brow curiously, but realized what she was referring to as she looked to Nikki's very well concealed small baby bump.

"Oh! Of course, but I don't really think you can feel anything at this stage." Nikki said as she let her hands out of the way for Steph to place her dainty hands on her tummy.

"Nonsense, I am a mother of three Nikki. Do not question my senses." She said making the pregnant diva chuckle. She looked down to Stephanie's gingerly placed hands on her tummy. She smiled as she looked down, her baby was floating right inside of her, and she was just so in love with him or her.

"Congratulations Nikki, gosh I knew you always wanted to be a mother since as long as I can remember." She said as she looked to Nikki's very small baby bump. "Hello there little one, I know you probably can't hear me, but I know for a fact you have an amazing mother.." She spoke to the baby, which had Nikki with tears welling up in her dewy orbs.

"I am so happy John finally turned around." Steph said as she got up from her kneeling position to stand up tall.

Nikki's mood shifted completely as she heard her ex's name flow out of her boss's mouth. This was the worse part, the moment she had to lie. Stephanie realized the sudden different expression on Nicole's face, and knew something was wrong.

"The um.. the father isn't John.." She said softly, avoiding Stephanie's stare. She didn't feel judged, but more so embarrassed. Everyone was rooting for John and Nicole, and to see how her reality turned out was a little unsettling.

"Oh… well either way Nicole.. I am very proud, and happy for you! So who is the father anyways hm?" Steph said as she wiggled a brow as she walked back to her desk.

Nicole knew she had to come up with a huge lie at this moment because there was no way she could leak her dirty little secret at all. "It is my friend who I met a while back.." She said to keep it short and simple, but she could see that Steph was not buying it.

"Well then, tell your friend I am very happy for you guys! I will have the creative department know of this, but since you are still under a contract, you will still be on the road right?"

"Yes, I spoke to my GYN already, and they said it is fine as long as I stay out of the line of fire." She said as she spoke with a less nervous feeling in her body. Nicole felt more at ease as she spoke now that she had a story to fall back on.

"Great! I will be talk Hunter on the situation in a few, he will be so happy too. Once again, congratulations Nicole!" Steph said with her very much nurturing smile to Nikki with eyes filled with adoration for the diva.

"Thank you Steph. It means a lot." Nicole said as she got up, and hugged Steph once more before exiting the office. She exhaled hard as she checked the time on her phone.

"Thank God that is over with, and it is still six hours before the show." She said to herself as she planned out a good and long nap that she could squeeze in if she got back to the hotel as soon as possible.

"I guess nap time it is huh little one?" Nicole said with a smile as she looked down to her stomach before walking toward the exit. She couldn't help the terrible feeling of lying toward Steph, but she had to protect herself and her reputation.

Nikki exited the arena where Monday Night RAW will be held in Brooklyn before walking toward her rental car to head to the hotel for a well needed nap that she was longing for.

As she was about to open her car door, she saw Roman pulling up. She quickly hopped into the front seat of her car as she looked at Roman from the rear view mirror as she left the window down slightly. She couldn't help her curiosity as she listened to him as he was coming out of his car with the phone to his ears.

"Why would he be here?" She asked aloud to herself because she knew only those with meeting cards with Steph should be here now. She eased into her seat as she couldn't help herself as she listened even more.

"Jess, I told you that I have to cancel the vacation for next week." She heard him speak, his voice still somewhat distant.

"Vacation huh? I guess he had a getaway planned for him, and her." Nikki said as she tried to not let her jealousy get the best of her, but a part of her was joyous to know he had to cancel the plans. Whenever a vacation was in the reach for Roman, he would always plan something romantic when they were together, and to even think he could possibly be doing the same with Jessica was enough to make the pregnant diva upset.

"Because… my schedule isn't working with it.. for the millionth time. Anyways Jess, I have to go now. I will talk to you later." His voice said as it was now getting closer.

Nicole quickly rolled up her window as she cleared her throat. She placed a pair of shades on her face as she remembered the time Roman and her went off for a little romantic escape with the two days they had of in February. She had to lie to John as to where she was going, and so did he toward Jess, but either way, it was the best two days of her life. She smiled as her mind started to reminisce on those magical days.

 _The sky was painted with strokes of orange and tinges of light pink as the sun started to set. The puffy white clouds adorned the beautiful hue of colors as the warmth of the air embraced everyone in the heavenly place of Bora Bora. The private getaway that was booked specifically for the couple, being filled with candles lit in the entrance of the grand hut they had reserved for themselves alone._

 _The only sound being heard was the waves of the ocean surrounding them, and the soft tropical birds in the distant. Peace and tranquility spilled the atmosphere around the two of them, not even one ounce of interruption in their reach._

" _This is honestly so amazing Roman..." Nicole said as she looked out onto the scenery in front of her, the slight wind causing her hair to flow effortlessly. Her eyes glued to the glistening ocean, and its sparkly water._

" _Couldn't believe me when I said I was a Casanova when it came to romantic getaways huh?" He joked as he came up from behind her, and kissed her cheek. His arms protectively wrapped around her waist as she giggled, her smile radiating._

" _I knew you had some tricks up your sleeve, but I never knew you were able to pull off all of this." She said as she looked around. She honestly was in a paradise setting, and what made it even better was the fact she was with him._

" _Oh baby girl, don't ever underestimate me." He whispered in her ear causing her to bite back a smile, her coconut margarita being held tighter than before as he pulled her closer to his body._

" _Mm, and why is that?" She said almost in a provoking manner making a deep chuckle flow out of him. His hand quickly twirling the Bella around, so she could look at him._

 _A soft gasp slipped out of her mouth as she was in awe of his strength as usual. Her coconut margarita spilling on the boardwalk, but she couldn't care less at this moment._

 _Roman's steel grey orbs locking hard onto her chocolate orbs, a sense of her weakness showing right through them. "Because baby… you know whenever you underestimate me, I just show out ten times harder than usual." He said as he snaked his arms around her slim waist before pulling her close to him leaving little to no space in between them. Her bright orange bikini barely doing her justice to cover up her already perked up nipples causing Roman to chuckle._

" _Oh really love? I haven't noticed.." She dared to say making Roman shake his head as she used her smart mouth against him, but she could see he was one step ahead of her at this little game she was playing as usual._

" _Baby girl… you know better to test me." He said as he ran his index finger along her sides causing her body to shiver under his light yet pleasuring touch. Nicole swallowed hard as she found herself getting backed up against the banister of the private boardwalk,_ _Roman's dominant side showing, and she was loving every second of it._

 _Roman took the drink out of her hand, and placed it on the banister before leaning down, and capturing Nicole's mouth in a deep kiss. The taste of the coconut margarita infused with both of their unique taste making their taste buds have a sample of heaven._

 _Nikki felt her legs go weak as she slowly melted under his touch. His strong arms finding its way to the back of her bikini as they continued to search each others mouth intricately. Before she knew it, her bikini top was already falling off in the outdoors, but with Roman, she had no fear, no insecurities, and no limits. Rules were nothing, but a myth when she was with him, she was invincible._

 _His lips trailed off toward her neck, and instantly licked up to her sweet spot causing her to moan, her breast being kneaded by his hands._

" _Still wanna talk all that game huh baby?" He whispered in her voice before nipping at her lobe. Nikki bit her lips so hard as she tried not to slip a moan from the thumbing he was doing to her already sensitive nipples, and it most definitely took all of her to contain it in._

" _That all you got big boy?" She teased causing a sexy chuckle from Roman making her know she was about to loose this game hard. Before she knew it, she was up in the air, legs wrapped around his midsection, and his arms holding her up. His mouth instantly latched to her left nipple, flicking it with his skilled tongue letting her moan so loud that the people on the next private hut could hear._

 _When she opened her half lidded eyes_ _, they were inside of the beautiful room with the lights all off, and the only source of it came from the open doors of the room. The sunset being the ones watching them._

 _Roman pushed Nicole onto the bed with her breath already snatched from her, and within a few seconds,_ _he_ _was down on his knees with her slightly off the bed. Next thing she knew, she was grabbing onto the sheets for her live as her back arched, and she screamed his name in complete euphoria._

* * *

Nikki's body has never felt more replenished in so long as she stretched herself out in the queen sized hotel bed. The sound of the alarm she set for 5:00PM ringing against the dark chocolate bedside table, the vibrations causing her to groan.

"I guess it is back to work huh little one?" She asked her baby as a smile graced her face. As Nikki went to hit the snooze button on her phone, she saw a message on the screen from Stephanie McMahon making her jump out of the bed quickly.

The diva opened up the message as she let her eyes read the lines carefully.

 _Stephanie: Hello Mommy! I checked in with the creative department, and they said that the time off will be fine, but they need you to do a segment tonight with Eva Marie. Since the divas will be needing someone to take your spot for the time being. Basically, she will be in a rivalry with Brie from next Monday Night. You will just need to speak to the WWE Universe on an "injury" resulting in her coming out delivering her lines. I hope I didn't hit you with too much last minute Nikki! I am so sorry! See you tonight! I sent the script via Email._

Nicole ran a hand through her hair as she exhaled hard, and sat on the edge of the bed. The last thing she wanted to do was deliver a segment along side her enemy, Eva Marie, but she had to keep her personal issues away from her job.

"Better start getting ready." She said as she got up from the bed, and headed to the bathroom with a white plush towel at hand.

* * *

Nicole walked through the halls of the arena the WWE was in for the city of Brooklyn. Her black full body skin tight jumpsuit that was low cut in the front, tugged at her skin perfectly, embracing her body in every way possible. Her luscious straight hair in a tight high pony tail causing it to stop mid back with her extensions in, and her makeup being slightly natural except for the thick false lashes.

Instead of Nikki relaxing backstage with her girls all night, she was face deep in scripts for her segment. She cleverly avoided the staffs as she walked through the chaos of the backstage. Her black leather knee high boots clacking against the floors authoritatively as she got closer to the catering area, which she was extremely excited to get to. Her stomach was growling, and her pregnancy was calling for her to have some major cravings.

As she entered into the catering room she sped walked past the tables to the food that was sitting out for everyone to feast on. Nicole couldn't contain herself as she grabbed a plate, and started to pile up various amounts of food combinations that should of just never been put together, but she was pregnant, she had an excuse.

Her eyes wandered to the table where all the divas were at, but something was different. The girls at the table were talking low, and avoiding her gaze causing her to arch a brow. She walked cautiously over as she held her script in her right hand and plate in the other.

"Hey ladies… everyone okay here?" Nikki asked as she tried to cut the awkward tension that she felt from the opposite side of the room.

Lana cleared her throat before sipping some of her coffee making Nikki squint her eyes in confusion. The ladies at the table weren't her closest of friends, but they were still on good terms with her, at least so she thought.

"Is it true?" Emma asked as she looked over to Nikki with eyes filled with curiosity, and the urge to get the gossip out of the Bella.

"What is?" Nikki asked defensively as she stood staring at the NXT diva.

"You know, the whole your carrying a mystery man's baby, or is it Cena's?" She asked boldly causing the rest of the divas at the table to burst out laughing making Nicole's jaw clench. She left for only four or five hours, and already people she barely associated with knew about her pregnancy.

"Excuse you? How is it any of your concern who the father is of my child? I barely even talk to you guys on that level." She stated aloud drawing attention from everyone else in the room, but she didn't care. She was so annoyed on how these women had the audacity to sit there and judge her even though they were nothing, but mere co-workers with her.

"Hey, I am just asking in my defense. I mean, we know it isn't Cena's since y'all broke up a while ago. Everyone knows you wanted a baby Nicole, I just never knew you would sleep with anyone to achieve one." Emma said causing Nicole to hold her tongue back as she inhaled hard before going to speak.

"She didn't sleep with anyone to quote on quote 'achieve' the baby." A deep baritone voice said from behind Nicole causing her heart to beat faster. The familiar voice causing a thrilling electric current to rip through her body.

Nicole turned around to see Roman standing tall next to her in his wrestling gear. His hair drenched with water as his eyes looked even more colder than ever.

"Roman.. what are you-" She said softly to him, but he cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"I know the father, he is a friend of mine. Amazing guy.." He spoke briefly keeping the sentence short and sweet just like the man of few words that he was. "Anyways, I would appreciate it if we all kept the drama to a minimum... I'm just looking out for my friend's baby mama that's all." He said as he looked over to Nikki. Her body instantly tensing up as she avoided his gaze, her heart beating rapidly. The way he stood up for her had her speechless, her voice caught in her throat as she let him shut down the divas horrible accusations of her sleeping around.

"Oh, I didn't know.. sorry Nicole.. we just assum-" Nikki cut Emma off before she could lay down one of her fake apologies.

"It doesn't matter. What was said was said." She said as she tried to avoid getting into anymore drama with these girls who were now red flagged in her book.

"Anyways Nicole, I have to speak to you privately." He said causing the girls to look away from the pairing, and to their meals. Whenever Roman spoke, he spoke with authority, presence, and dominance that had everyone following his words.

Nicole simply nodded as she walked away from the petty group of divas, and followed the Samoan to the outside area of catering. The two of them stopping by a box of crates in the hallway.

"Thank you… for doing that." Nicole spoke as she looked up to Roman, his eyes looking around the halls before down to her. Their two shades locking in a different manner than before. Nicole saw something that normally wasn't there, it was a sign of softness, sincerity, and worry. An odd mix of emotions all pouring out of this one stare.

"I don't need you under any more stress than we already are in with hiding this.." He said softly as he leaned his arm on the box of crates. "That drama is something I don't want you getting involved in Nicole. Your health is literally my main priority at this point." He spoke softly as he looked down to Nikki.

She smiled as she heard those words. His concern causing her to just remember just how much of a loving man Roman is under his public appearance. That was the man she fell in love with. The man she wanted to be with until forever was able to be accomplished.

"That means a lot." She said as she looked down to her shoes, and back up to him. His stare causing her to melt as always.

"Anyways, I have to get ready for my match tonight. I will see you around." He said in a monotone voice, however, Nikki was able to sense a softness in his voice, almost like a tenderness was there.

The diva simply nodded as she watched the tall Samoan walk away, her smile starting to fade. When he wasn't around, she felt almost naked. He was her protective shield, and even though it pained her to admit it, she was still madly in love with him.

"Nikki! I was looking for you everywhere." Stephanie said as she walked over to the pregnant diva. Nicole snapped back into reality as she smiled to her boss, and gave her a quick hug.

"Sorry, I wander off a lot." Nicole joked making Stephanie laugh lightly.

"I hope you read the email I sent you. Your going to be going up next after Roman and Hunter's segment right now. Eva is late sadly, but she said she will be in before the promo ends. Good luck out there hun." Steph said with sincerity as she spoke. Nicole nodded as she exhaled calmly. She has not been in the WWE ring for a while, that even her fans were worried sick. It sucked that she couldn't spill the news to them about why she hasn't been on air for the past few weeks, but her life wasn't in the best shape anyways.

"Don't worry Steph, I am the face of the division for a reason.. I got this." Nikki said as she pep talked herself.

"That is what I like to hear. Now let me go and find me some coffee before I hit sleep mode." The boss said making Nikki laugh. Nicole watched as the McMahon went off into the hallways leaving her alone in her thoughts.

"Looks like it is just me and you? Ready to meet the WWE Universe?" She asked her baby as she placed a hand over her stomach before turning her attention to the monitor as she heard Roman's music hit. Before she knew it, she was off in yet another trance of the man on the screen.

* * *

She could hear the universe chanting names of their favorite stars. The mix of boos and cheers all infusing into one as she stood behind the curtain waiting for her music to come on. It was moments like this that had her hooked to her job. She would be lying if she said she wouldn't be missing this adrenaline rush, or the hype she got every night. She smiled as she watched the crowd from the TV monitor nearby, little girls wearing her merchandise proudly with smiles gracing their faces. It made her wonder if Roman and her baby was going to be a girl or a boy.

"Well well, guess like we have to get along for tonight. Thank God I am getting paid for this." Eva Marie's voice spoke next to Nicole. Her white attire draped with her red tacky robe causing Nicole to roll her eyes.

"It isn't that much of a thrill to be working with you either… anyways. Lets just get this over with please." Nicole said as she looked to the red head who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever." Eva said with attitude that made Nicole have to do a therapeutic counting of ten before she lost it.

"Okay Nikki, you are on in five.. four.. three.. two.." The backstage worker said before you heard the iconic "You can look but you can't touch" causing the whole crowd to go off into a massive cheer.

Nikki walked out onto the ramp, and could already feel the goosebumps rising on her skin, this was what she lived for. This was her first real relationship, her and the WWE.

…..

"As you guys know.. I haven't been on TV for a while right?" She asked making the crowd go off in boos. Her smile radiating as she heard that sound echoing in the arena.

"I know I know.. but hey, I am here now aren't I?" She said as she watched the crowd with her chocolate brown eyes. "Listen guys… I know you all want me here every night, but sometimes, the unthinkable can happen in a blink of an eye… just about a month ago I found out I had a serious injury in my neck area, and I may not be able to wrestle for a long time… like really long time.." She said as she followed her lines, but added her own Bella flare to it.

The crowd booed even louder making the Bella laugh as she bit back her smile. "Don't worry guys! I will be back! I promise!" She said as she looked around to every little girl she could find in the audience. "You guys are the reason why I wake up every day happy as can be. People like you with the 'Bella Army' sign, or little girls like you with the Bella shirt. I love each and every one of you, and just know that when I come back, I am coming back stronger than ever!" She said making the crowd erupt with cheers, and a few boos from the few that didn't like her.

"However, knowing that my sister can not be holding this division down alone, I thought I would bring my dear friend out to help this division in my absence. I mean I know we have Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte, but we do need a few bad girls on this roster too. So on that note, can you all give a warm welcome to my best friend, Eva Marie!" She spoke into the mic, the irony of having to call her enemy her best friend was just making her want to throw up, and it wasn't her pregnancy symptoms talking.

Eva's music hit, and every booed because she was the biggest heel in NXT, but that was the point, the WWE needed someone to do the dirty work in the division that Nikki would normally do. Eva made her way in the ring, and Nikki could sense the tension igniting with just the stare they held toward one another.

"Thank you so much bestie! This is going to be an amazing journey guys! I promise, I will keep these sorta beautiful people happy!" Eva said making the crowd boo even more, her sadistic smirk on as she looked to the camera.

Nicole nodded as she did what she was told to do. She walked over to Eva, and gave her the most fake hug ever before turning around to exit the ring, and let her cut her promo, but as Nikki was exiting the ring, she felt something hard the back of her head causing her to fall straight off the ringside, and on her stomach with her head taking a hard bump on the floor.

Before she knew it, everything was a blur. The world around her was happening in flashes. One second she saw the crowd, next she saw nothing but darkness. The only sense she could use was her hearing as the world around her erupted into darkness.

"Hurry up! I need medical attention right now!" Hunter shouted as he held the "X" sign signifying the universal sign in wrestling that this was not a scripted scene.

Nikki felt a sudden rush of pain in her stomach as she laid on the floor, unaware of what was happening around her.

"Oh my god! Hunter! We need her in the ER now..." Stephanie said with sobs escaping her mouth, the look of Nikki laid flat out on the floor with her stomach down was a horrific sight for anyone who knew she was pregnant.

Nicole felt her body being lifted up onto the gurney as the pain in her stomach started to increase as she was being shifted to fit onto the soft bedding. She groaned as a tear slipped from her eyes, the commotion around her scaring her more than she already was, but then she heard his voice.

"Move out the fucking way! Move! Get the fuck out! Nikki!" His voice roared making the diva open her eyes slightly, her cries now slipping out freely as she watched the face she loved staring back at her as they started to roll her away.

"Roman.. am I going to be okay? The baby… the baby..." She cried so hard that her stomach started to hurt more, her free hand being enveloped by his as tears flooded her eyes even more.

"I got you baby girl… I got you...I'm so sorry.." Was all she heard from him as he held her hand tighter, tears flooding her eyes as she breathed in slowly with the crowd around her standing in utter disbelief. The only thing Nicole could think at that very moment was if their baby was going to be okay.

 **A/N: I am so sorry for leaving this intense chapter with a cliff hanger, BUT I have to keep the excitement going! I want to thank everyone for keeping up on this journey of Twisted Fate with me, and not giving up on my writing. It is honestly an amazing feeling to read the feedback I am getting from this story, so thank you guys so much. Please leave a review on what you felt about this chapter to improve my writing! I love you all so much! XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own the WWE or any of the characters in this story. This chapter is going to be a very huge one that took a lot of decisions to make. I hope you guys are enjoying Twisted Fate, and I just want to thank everyone who is coming along this crazy journey!**

 **I want to give a special thank you for all those who reviewed the previous chapter, I love you guys so much, your opinions matter so much to me! So thank you to BlondieC82, AliceLouiseVA123, Raquel the writer, dimitrilvr2015, SO-LONG-LOVE, Chaka1967, Banekiller's touch, Bombshellgirl, Lovethatbeb, WerewolfLover1234, and the two guest! Reading what you guys have to say make my day, and I thank you guys so so so so so so so so much for reviewing! Now let me stop rambling, and lets get onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

The world around her went to a complete horror as she was laying on the hospital bed with the numerous amounts of doctors running around the room. Her eyes laid on Roman's as she tried her best to stay calm. His grey orbs never leaving hers as her vision started to cloud with tears.

"Sir, I am going to need you to step out of the room." The doctor said as he spoke to the already frantic Roman Reigns.

"I can't leave her, this is the mother of my child!" He yelled as he looked at the doctor as if he was insane. Nicole could see just how much he wanted to stay, and she could already feel herself panic with the fact of not having him by her side.

"I understand sir, but Nicole will need to be put under sedation. We need to run a lot of test on her, and the baby, which needs to be with the mother alone sir." The man in the white coat and safety mask on said making Roman clench his jaw before finding his eyes back with Nicole.

"Roman…." Nikki said softly as she started to sob. Her hand instinctively reaching out for his, which he grabbed quickly.

"Baby girl.. the man knows what he is saying. I'm not leaving you here.. I promise, just please relax." He said as he spoke to her softly, her eyes staring back at his with a mix of sadness. Nikki knows how her body operates in situations like this without Roman, the last time she was in a hospital, and he left, she had a mental breakdown. He made her feel safe and sound, with out him anywhere near she felt vulnerable.

"You promise you won't leave..." She said as she tried to hold in her sobs. Her hand being caressed gently by his much larger hand.

"I promise…" He said before he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, then one on her stomach. "I am so sorry baby.. I love you..." He spoke to her tummy making Nikki breakout in more cries.

Roman unwillingly was forced out the room before her very eyes, but before he could close the door he looked back at Nicole. His grey passionately and worriedly staring back at hers, her brown orbs filled with tears as she longed for him to stay by her side.

"I love you..." She whispered to herself after he already closed the room door.

"Ms. Bella, can you please calm down." The doctor said as he watched the panicking Bella who was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown. The whole factor of her body being under such pain near her stomach was scaring the mother, and the idea of loosing her first baby was driving her insane.

"I am… sorry.." She said as she wiped her tears before trying her best to stay positive and calm.

"I need an ultrasound done immediately, after it is done please send Ms. Bella for a CT scan, and then straight to a private room for rest. I need three nurses, and an anesthesiologist for safe measure." The doctor ordered as the chaos erupted around her again.

"I have to stay strong.. for you..." She said as she looked down to her stomach, praying her baby was healthy, and okay. Before she knew it, she was already clouded with nurses and doctors, and the constant worry of her baby.

* * *

The sound of the IV dripping, and the monitor peeping was the only noise to flood the room. The clutter the room was filled with before finally came to an abrupt stop leaving a peaceful tranquility to fill the aroma. The sound of the door opening causing the Bella's eyes to flutter awake as she readjusted her sight to the beaming light that hung above her. Her drowsy body starting to take in her surrounding as she remembered the horrible nightmare she was in before her eyes landed on the man at the door.

His tall muscular frame being embraced by a dark navy blue V neck shirt, tugging at every inch of muscle on his body. His hair tied to the back of his neck as his eyes landed gingerly on the lady in front of him.

"I been checking on you for the past three hours…." His voice spoke as he held a medium sized brown bear at hand that held a flower in it.

Nikki's expression soften as she smiled softly to her ex lover. "Thank you…" She said as she referred to the cute gesture of the bear that he brought over to her. She accepted the stuffed animal as she ran her fingertips on the softness of the fur.

"I know how much you always melted at stuffed bears so I thought…." He stopped once he saw her smile widen, her beautiful smile causing him to loose focus. "The doctors did a lot of exams on you the last time I checked in on them. We are just waiting for the results…" He spoke before sitting down on the adjacent chair next to her bed.

"Roman.." Nikki spoke as she tried to compress her tears that were flooding. With the amount of hours that passed by, the wait was just becoming sickening to the Bella. She needed her answers, the suspense of not knowing if her child was alive or not was eating at her. "I am so scared.." She said as she looked over to the man she loved, his grey cold shaded eyes looking delicately at her.

"I am too…. You don't even understand how scared I was when I saw you get pushed off by that..." Roman breathed in hard to keep his temper in check. "Nicole, I swore it was like I watched my life flash before me. I didn't know what to do, but all I knew was that I needed to be by your side. Man… I just wish that I pushed for you to stay off the road. Fuck man!" Roman let out as he ran a hand through his hair, his head now hanging over as he tried to keep his anger at bay.

"Roman.. this isn't your fault.. I wanted to stay on the road regardless. Whatever happened happened okay?.." She said as she wiped a tear that left her eye.

"No it isn't Nicole… I….. I almost lost you! He roared as he got up from his chair, and punched the wall lightly to not break it. "And the… the baby.." He muttered as he finally broke down, his back turned to her as she exhaled slowly, her tears flooding. Every fiber of her being felt for Roman because she was on the same boat. If anything, Nikki would have swapped her life out just to know that her baby can live a happy life with the amazing father that Roman is by his or her side.

She hasn't seen this side of him for so long, and to know just how much this baby means to him tugged at Nikki's heart more than anything. The Bella placed her hand on her stomach as she closed her eyes. "Please… please God…." She said softly as she tried her best to stay strong. Her happiness was this baby, and if she was to loose him or her, she would rather not live another day. This was her pride and joy, her blood, her everything. The countless amount of times Nikki has dreamed of the day she will meet her baby alongside Roman can not just be crushed because of that witch of a woman.

"Excuse me, we have a visitor." A young fragile looking nurse said as she opened the door slightly, but could sense it was the wrong timing.

Roman looked at the nurse before quickly wiping his tears. "If she is okay with it, then I am." He said as he left the choice of someone else coming into the room up to Nikki.

"Who is it?" She asked as she shifted in the bed to a more comfortable position, her head slightly aching with her sudden movement.

"Brie Bella, she says its your sister." The nurse said as she read the visitation form.

"Oh, yes. Please send her in." Nikki said as she wiped up the remnants of her tears before clearing her throat.

"If you don't mind sir, we only allow one visitor in the room to keep Ms. Bella comfortable." She said as she looked up to the very gorgeous man.

"He's the father." Nikki asserted hoping that would change the decision making, but Roman cut her off.

"Its fine Nicole, you two need some alone time anyways. I will be outside if anything." He said before walking over, and quickly kissing her on the forehead making Nikki's heart race as she watched him leave, but the sadness didn't last long as she saw her beautiful sister walk into the room.

"I came as quick as I could… Oh my gosh, Nicole are you okay?" Brie said as she walked in, and placed a white teddy bear on the side table before kissing her sister on the cheek softly.

"Its fine.. I'm just happy your here now.." Nikki said as she smiled warmly to her twin who took a seat at the side of the bed, her hand being held softly by hers.

"How you feeling? I heard from the nurse that the results aren't in yet." She said as she watched her sister who did looked drained and slightly pale.

"I could be better… just a few head aches here, and there. I think its just a slight concussion from the fall, and yup. They still have me waiting for the fact if my baby is alive and well." She said as she tried to be happy, but her voice broke midway as she couldn't help but cry.

"Nikki.. I am so sorry." Brie said as she couldn't help, but cry herself. Seeing her twin so broken effected her in ways she didn't think was possible. "Listen… just know that whatever comes out of this, we will get through this…" She said as she tried to shine some light into the dark situation.

Nikki nodded as she sobbed. "Brie.. what if… what if..." She couldn't finish the sentence as she choked up on the words. The thought of her baby dead, and not alive inside of her was enough for her heart to feel like it was ripped out of her chest.

"Hey.. hey.. don't do this to yourself. Have faith Nicole.. please.. for me..." She said as she broke down for her sister. Nicole nodded as she hugged her sister who embraced her gingerly. The feeling of sadness washing over the room, but it came to an abrupt stop as a knock graced the door.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but we have the results Ms. Bella." The doctor said as he held the clipboard tight at hand. Nikki's heart racing as she looked to her sister who wiped her tears quickly.

"I will go get Roman… sit tight.." Brie said as she got up, and nodded to the doctor before rushing out the room.

Nicole watched the doctor hoping to find some expression to read into, but there was nothing. Just a blank face leaving her on the verge of shaking on her bed.

"I'm here!" Roman said as he rushed into the room causing the doctor to step to the side. Roman quickly found his spot next to Nikki as he held her hand instinctively, his thumb brushing over her shaking petite hand.

"Okay, well we have the results. For Nikki, you don't have any brain damage from the fall. We believe a concussion is the farthest the hit could of done, so just brace yourself for a very restful weeks ahead to repair the brain.." He said as he looked at the Bella who was nodding just to get to the news of her baby, her hand shaking faster as she was almost terrified to hear what was to come next.

Roman nodded as he squeezed Nikki's hand, and stood tall next to his ex lover.

"What about the baby?.." Nikki dared to ask as she looked to the man in front of her. Her tears already streaming down as the body expression of the doctor spoke louder than words.

"I'm sorry Ms. Bella.. the baby didn't make it.." He said as if he dreaded to deliver the news. The words sounding like a curse was just cast on Nikki.

The words causing Roman to let go of Nikki's hand as she placed it over her mouth, a loud sob escaping her lips. Roman standing next to her with no expression, the whole world around him just seemed to stop, the last few words the doctor spoke continuing to ring in his head.

"Please tell me your lying… please God! Please… Why!" Nikki screamed as she shed so many tears, her throat beginning to choke up as she covered her mouth. "God why?! Why…. Please make this go away!" Nikki shouted as she broke down, her body beginning to hurt as she choked up.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Bella... I will give you two some time." The doctor, but the two were oblivious to his departure as their hearts went stone cold.

"Roman... the baby... the baby..." Nikki sobbed as she clung onto Roman's chest as he stood there with tears pricking his eyes. His heart breaking as he listened to Nicole's cries that continued to play out. His mind failing to comprehend the tragedy that was just told.

Time seemed to stop as she cried harder. The tears staining the shirt of Roman. Her heart shattering into a million of pieces. All that she felt was a hole beginning to form in her heart as she continued to cry. At this very moment, nothing was ever the same.

 **A/N:To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own the WWE or any of the characters in the story.**

 **Its Summer guys! I am so happy to finally be back into my writing fully! Summer means so much more free time to my writing and I, and I can't wait to dive further into this story with you guys by my side! I want to thank all those who continue to stay on this journey with me, and also a special thanks for those who reviewed, and left me some feedback. So thank you to** **Raquel the writer, AliceLouiseVA123, BlondieC82, StoryLover82, SO-LONG-LOVE, Banekiller's touch, Bombshellgirl, Chaka1967, Thenoment16 (Guest), and the three other guest. This means the absolute world to me that you guys take time out of your day to read my story, and to leave a little bit of your own opinion behind. Thank you all so much! I love you ALL!**

Twisted Fate: Chapter Eight

Dead. That was the only word she could of used to describe the way she felt. It was like her life was just sucked out of her, and she was just left with her body with no soul. Everything she did became robotic motions. Feelings began to become a thing of the past, and happiness was no longer an option.

Nicole looked at herself in the mirror as she finished straightening the last piece of hair. Her highlighted hair falling completely straight around the frame of her face, and falling gracefully over her shoulder. Her eyes studied her face as she saw just how much the lack of sleep was taking a toll on her. Her eyes were hallow, and her skin was no longer glowing. It was not a drastic change to a stranger, but to anyone who knew Nikki, they knew she would never let herself get to this state.

She placed the straightener onto the counter as she heard her phone vibrate. The caller ID being her sister, Brie Bella. This was probably the thirtieth time she has called, and Nicole has forwarded.

She hasn't spoken to anyone, but herself in the past week. The WWE understood her issues, and Stephanie granted her a month off, which so far she spent in a hotel room ordering massive amounts of food, and crying in pain.

She let her hand tap the red button on the screen, avoiding her sister. She let out a heavy sigh as she let her red painted gel nails run through her hair. She looked at herself once more before her eyes diverted down to her now flat stomach. Her eyes beginning to well up in tears as she felt the absence of her child.

"God, I miss you so much.." She said before a sob of frustration slipped out of her mouth, and she threw all the hair products off the counter, and onto the floor causing a loud thud to echo in the medium sized bathroom.

She screamed as tears fell down her face. This was no longer regular crying, but cries of frustration, agony, and mourning. Her hand running through her hair, pulling it as she sobbed even harder.

"Why?! Why God? I never did anything to deserve this.. my.. my.. my baby! My ba-by." She cried even harder as she slowly slide down against the wall, and onto the floor. Her throat starting to choke up as she hid her face in between her now curled up knees and chest. Her oversized white t-shirt now stained with her tears. A knock on the door caused her to instantly stiffen her cries.

"I said I don't want any room service!" She shouted from the bathroom, but the knocking continued making Nicole even more frustrated. She was in no need of company.

Nicole got up in her long shirt and naked legs, and walked to the door, and swung it open, not caring who saw her like this anymore, but once her eyes fell on the person in front of her, her body froze.

His grey eyes were no longer as grey, but now foggy. His hair disheveled into a bun as if it was last minute, and his eyes falling on her making Nicole lost for words. The last time she even spoke to Roman was that same day, ever since then, she never left this room.

Her hands went to immediately wipe her tears as she tried to straighten herself out. "Roman I didn't exp-" She was cut off as he walked past the door, and pulled her into an embrace. Her first reaction causing her to just stand there, but as she heard his sobs in the crook of her neck, she returned it.

Her heart shattered as she heard this man cry. Roman was never one to let anyone see him in this state, in fact the only time she saw him ever cry was the passing of his grandmother. Seeing a man so great and powerful so vulnerable at her liking had Nicole's eyes in tears as she wrapped arms around his neck. Her tears now being silent as she heard his.

A moment of silence eventually passed over them as they stood in this comfortable position. Nicole's heartbeat was for once in a long time, in sync with his as he stood there holding her.

"Gisele…." He said causing Nicole to loosen her grip, and pull back to look at him. Her eyes looking up to the Samoan as she arched a brow ever so slightly.

"Gisele was the name I had for her..." He said as he looked down to his ex lover, her blood shot eyes matching his.

"Her.." Nicole said as she placed her hand on her child's now former home. A silent tear falling down her face as she smiled softly, and looked down. "I always felt like it was a girl..." She said as she looked back up to Roman. His steel eyes sending her body in chills, but pleasant ones.

"I am so sorry for barging in Nic-" He started, but Nikki quickly cut him off. Her eyes saddened by the way he thought of their relationship.

"Roman Reigns… We made a child form, there is no reason for you to start pardoning your presence… you been there for me through everything..." She said as she looked down, her words now becoming emotional as she thought aloud.

She felt his larger index pull up her chin, so her eyes met his. He quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as she bit back a sob. "Gisele would have been a perfect name." She said as she instinctively let her head rest on his chest, her sobs now coming. His large hands embracing her tiny frame as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"I always thought if she would have had your brown eyes, or my greys." He said aloud causing vibrations in his chest that Nicole felt with every word he spoke along with his heartbeat.

"Hopefully your greys.. she would have been so beautiful..." She spoke as she escaped his embrace, and wiped her face. A now more lighter mood filled her as she painted an image of her bouncing baby girl.

"And you don't think if she had your big brown eyes she wouldn't have been?" He asked as he looked down to her, her eyes meeting his as tinge of red flooded her cheeks.

"But your greys are just…. Unique." She said as she looked away from him, his intense stare always finding a way for her to shy away.

"My greys eh… they are alright." He said sarcastically as he looked down to her. Nikki's beautiful smile graced her face for the first time in a while as she laughed.

"Shut up.." She said as she started to find the beam of light in this situation with Roman here. With his existence, everything was so much easier to take in.

"Also that beautiful smile.. if she took up anything after you Nicole, she would have been a heart throb that I would have to worry about once those men start looking at her with drool coming out." He said making Nikki scoff.

"Listen overly protective papa bear. She could have had a boyfriend, I started dated when I was fifteen!" She swatted his chest for his overly protective nature that he had shared for her once.

"Ha! Funny. She would have been wearing those nun skirts until the age of thirty." He said making a giggle slip her mouth as she looked up to him. Their eyes meeting with a new light in it.

A comfortable silence fell over them as they thought more on the baby in a more joyous light. Instead of saddening the existence, they brought it to a new perspective together. Nicole's eyes met her own in the body mirror next to them, and she groaned in disgust.

"I need to clean up.." She said as she looked at the now raggedy hair that she tangled up.

"Yeah… you do. I don't know what has been living in your hair." He said as he picked up a strand, but Nicole quickly pulled it away from him as she scoffed.

"Listen, I will leave you to it…. I just needed someone to console with, so thank you." He spoke making Nicole's eyes sadden instantly. Him leaving her side was enough for her to want to well up in tears again.

"Hey.." She said as she grabbed his hand from moving. "You can spend a night here Roman.. I know you being here helped me…. A lot.. so please…." She said as he looked down to their hands, and back to her big brown dewy orbs.

She saw him questioning the offer, but before she could back down, he nodded. "Thank you.." She said softly as she let go of his hand.

"Now go wash up before I start seeing a bug on that head of yours." He said making Nikki roll her eyes, and smile. It was moments like this that made her miss him even more. The smart remarks, or the sarcastic sayings all made her miss his presence. She watched as he walked further into the room, and grabbed the TV remote, making himself at home just like they did way back when they were together in secret.

She smiled to herself before grabbing a towel, and walking into the bathroom before shutting the door behind her, muting out the television that was already turned onto the sports channel.

* * *

The door opened from the bathroom, creating a breath of steam to usher into the rather large bedroom area. Nicole wearing a now black oversized t-shirt walked out with her hair wet, and being hand dried by a towel. Her eyes roamed the room to see Roman staring at the photo of the ultra sound, her smile soften as she admired the view. His shirt was now off, his tribal tattoo was out for show as his hair was loosened out too. His jawline slightly flexed as his grey eyes stared at the frozen image.

Nicole felt like she was staring at a work of art in a museum as she fell in a trance, but snapped out of it before she was starting to drool.

"I want to get my one framed." She said making his head snap to her as his eyes fell over her natural beauty.

"I always keep mine in my wallet.. Crazy how much this one little image means to me." He said as he held it, studying the picture closely.

"I say the same thing.. I fell in love with that picture to this day." She said as she walked over, and climbed onto the bed. Her hair dropping small amounts of water onto it.

Roman's eyes went to her as she looked down to the photo. Her hair slightly covering her face, and her brown orbs twinkled with a small glistening to it. Her adorable soft smile fell over her face as she looked onto the picture.

He cleared his throat as he shifted in the bed making Nicole look at him. Her eyes falling on his tribal tattoo. "Sorry, it was hot… if you don't mind." He said making Nikki roll her eyes as she looked to the thermostat.

"You know you could of easily lowered the temperature." She said as she pointed to the device making Roman groan.

"Yeah but it is all the way over there." He said as he put emphasis on "all", making Nicole giggle, and shake her head. He was still childish, and lazy as always.

Just as Nicole's attention was getting caught to the television basketball game, Roman's phone rang.

"Its Steph." He said as he placed the picture on the counter, and got up to answer it. Nicole's eyes followed his every move as she listened to him speak, and lowered the television volume.

"Tomorrow?" He asked as he looked to Nicole, and back to the balcony.

Nikki's curiosity stroke as she got up herself, and walked over to Roman, but left a descent amount of space for privacy. She waited for the call to end before she looked up to Roman.

"She said that she wants me back on the road first thing tomorrow morning due to a major push that that they need me in since Seth is returning soon." He said making Nikki's eyes sadden. In her head she hoped this could continue, but who was she kidding.

"I'll go back too.. its about time I left this hotel room." She spoke as she thought about returning to the company.

"You sure, you don't have to Nic-" She cut him off.

"No Roman, I need to head back. Plus, I need to start getting back my body from all the crap I been eating." She said as she thought about all the days she been stuffing her face that made her slightly cringe.

Roman chuckled slightly, and nodded. "I will go get our ticket for Jacksonville now. We should be leaving first thing in the morning, so go get some sleep little lady." He said as he started dialing the company the WWE works with on the East coast.

Nicole rolled her eyes, and smiled as she watched him walk out to the balcony, and shut the door. Her memory flooding back to the last time they spent on a balcony. That was the night they created the baby, and it was the most beautiful day of her life.

Nicole turned around, and walked to the bed before throwing herself onto the soft material, and instantly she could feel her body's tiredness hit. It has been a while since she had got a long night's rest. She curled up into a ball under the sheets, and placed her hands under the pillow.

"Goodnight Gisele.. I know you are looking down at me and your daddy.. we love you, and miss you so much babygirl.." She spoke as the voice of Roman from the balcony talking was already soothing her away to sleep.

* * *

Roman drove into the parking lot as they parked where the talents are reserved. He killed the ignition before looking at Nicole.

"You ready?" He asked as she watched her eyes fall on the arena, and then back to him. A soft, and welcoming smile fell over her as she nodded.

"Yeah… I'm ready." She stated making Roman nod before he got out the car, opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She said as he helped her climb out in her six inch heels. Nicole grabbed her LV luggage from the trunk as she started rolling it in with Roman following her behind. Nothing, but a comfortable silence fell over them as she approached the arena.

Her heart was running a mile as she felt the rush hit her body just like it did every night. She missed this, and this was the feeling she was addicted to in every sense of the matter.

"After you." He said as he held the door for Nicole, who eagerly went inside.

"Feels like I just entered home again." She said as she smelled the air, it was such a unique scent with the makeup area being filled with hairspray, to catering, and then the immense sweat build up.

"It really does. Lets go put our stuff away, and go find Steph for your surprise return." He said making Nikki smile as she walked side by side with Roman, but as they turned the corner, she heard the voice that made her want to cringe.

The fiery red head was speaking to her makeup artist as if nothing wrong has ever happened in the world. Her phony smile formed as she laughed aloud with her friend. The fire in Nicole's chest hit to a point of rage, but before Roman could tell her to calm down, Nicole already was off.

"You fucking bitch!" She hurtled at Eva who was caught off guard, and was taken down by Nikki. Her screams were echoing through the arena as a crowd of people formed around them as Roman tried to pry off Nicole from Eva, but she wasn't letting up.

Eva pushed Nicole off, but she came back at her with punches before Eva started to pull Nikki's hair hard. "You bitch!" Eva shouted as she turned the table, and now Nikki was on the bottom, but before things could get anymore heated, Hunter's voice echoed into the room.

"Knock it off! I said stop!" He roared making everyone shutter, and Roman finally being able to pull off Nikki who had only minor bruises.

"No! That bitch… that bitch took our baby from us! You… you!" She screamed not even caring who heard at this point. The silence fell over the room as the statement flew out of her mouth.

"Our baby?" A familiar voice said as Roman held Nicole still.

Nikki's eyes following the voice she knew so well. Her eyes falling on a petite Latina, whose hair was honey blonde, and eyes in a tone of green. The face was engraved in Nicole's memory ever since she met her that night at the dinner for the company, it was Jessica, Roman's wife.

The Superstars surrounded the area as whispers started to form around them in a circle. Nikki's heart began to race as she came face to face with Roman's spouse.

"I knew it.. I fucking knew it…. She was never just a good friend huh Roman?" She asked as her eyes fell to the Samoan, but before he could speak she spoke.

"Forget it.. just forget it. I don't need to hear what bullshit you have to say!" She said as tears fell down her face, and she stormed off further into the arena.

"Wait! Jessica!" Roman yelled as he left Nicole in the middle of the voices, and crowd.

"Roman..." She said as she tried to grab him, but he already left her alone for his wife. Her tears started to form as she felt the eyes on her, but before someone could speak, Nicole ran off with tears streaming down her face. Once again, she was put in second place.

 **A/N: Damn I feel bad for Nikki...So is Nikki back to second place mat? What is going to happen between them? Let me know all that you think, and feel toward the story! Please drop a review, and let me know guys! I love you all, and thank you so much for reading this chapter! XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own the WWE or any characters listed.**

 **This chapter is going to be a big drastic game changer! I hope you all enjoy it, and please leave a review on what you think will happen next! I love you all so much! I want to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapter.**

 **So a warm thank you to AliceLouiseVA123, Raquel the writer, BlondieC82, SO-LONG-LOVE, Lynn021, Bombshellgirl and the Guest. You guys all continue to motivate me in writing this story with each and every single review, so thank you so very much.**

 **WARNING: MA-Content. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

Twisted Fate Chapter Nine: 

"Red or white?" Brie said as she held two hangers with beautiful formal dresses being hung on it. Her eyes falling on her sister's who was clearly spaced out as usual.

Nikki has been like this for the past week, and it was honestly frustration to witness because Nicole is always upbeat and gleaming with energy. However, she understood why she was so broken. With the whole incident that happened a week ago with Roman, she was just heart broken once again. Every day was a constant horror of judging eyes toward the former mother. The only people who stood by Nikki's side was her family, Stephanie McMahon, and a few select women in the locker room who made their helping hands known. Not only that, but she refused to speak to Roman. No matter what, she would avoid everything about him. She would enter rooms she made sure he wasn't in, and if they did clash into on another, she would act like he wasn't there. This was how she always dealt with hard situations, avoid them until they can't be unavoidable anymore. The only bright side to this twisted dark situation is that Eva is suspended for six months, and also has a restraining order from Nicole. Other than that, it was like her twin sister was gone, and she was worried if she would ever be back.

"Nicole.." Brie said softly as she took a seat at the edge of the bed, her chocolate orbs staring at her sister who was looking down at the carpeted floor of Brie's vacation home.

"Hm?" She said as she looked up, and to her sister. She was so oblivious to everything. Her whole Bella pizazz was not there anymore. Half the time, she just wanted to stay in bed, and just be alone.

"I miss you.." Brie said as she looked down to her lap, and back up to her sister.

"I'm right here though." She said as she looked at Brie like she was insane, but she knew what her twin meant, and she was in denial to respond correctly.

"No Nikki.. I miss my twin sister who always would force me to have a glass of wine, or drag me into a LV stores for hours. I miss my other half…." She said as she felt like she was going to well up in tears sooner or later. This was the first time Brie has ever broken down the situation, and it was hurting her to admit it aloud.

Nikki sat silent as she listened to the honest truth. She wasn't the same anymore. Her heart didn't even hurt, it was just cold. Every part of her felt numb, and just immune to emotion. She knew the miscarriage of her own baby killed her, but now having to see the man she loved slip past her side to the aid of someone else ate at her soul. She knew the choice would be obvious between her and Jessica considering that was his wife, but she couldn't help the pain she felt. Having to stand there in the middle of those judging eyes, alone to face the blame which was suppose to be split between him and her to begin with, was a nightmare for her. No one even had harsh feelings toward Roman since he was the one married, and Nikki seems to be the home wrecker. They still held him in his high and mighty bubble, meanwhile Nicole was in her own level of disgrace from others.

"I'm sorry… I really hate feeling this way Brie.. I just don't know how to pick myself up when I am so deep in shit." She said as she ran a hand through her hair, the frustration at herself and everything pouring out.

"Listen, I know this won't solve everything, but I really feel like you should come tonight. Just break out of your shell a little bit, and just be happy, or at least try to be." She said as making Nikki ponder on whether to head out with her sister or not.

The WWE roster had the weekend off, and Paige wanted to celebrate her new Whiskey brand that came out. She decided to buy out this huge lounge, and invited most of the roster, and her close friends outside. "I don't know… there will be so many people judging me again..." She said as she knew Paige invited some people she was not too fond about.

"So?! You are the Nikki fucking Bella. Do what you do best which is doll yourself up and show out everyone tonight. Plus, the Nikki I knew would never let a few petty stares ruin her mood, in fact she would just set that as fuel to her fire." Brie said as she pep talked words of encouragement. She just wanted her sister to be happy and fearless again, see her smiling. "You can also wear that gorgeous Swarovski and diamond body con dress you bought in NYC. You have been dying to wear it." She said with a tempting brow making Nikki bite her lip as she weighed her options.

"Okay… lets do it." She said as she looked up to her sister, her mind set rekindling herself along with her sister by her side. "Enough of this staying in crap!" She said as she shot up making Brie squeal.

"That's the feisty sister I love!" Brie said as she hugged her twin tightly. The atmosphere in the room lightening up.

Nikki knew that she couldn't keep having a pity party with herself, especially when her baby is watching down on her. She had to be strong and independent. This life she is living is no longer for her alone, but for her child as well, so they could be proud of her.

"I will go plug in the curling irons!" Brie squealed as she ran off with excitement making Nikki roll her eyes playfully.

The former mother walked to the mirror, and looked at herself before letting out a soft sigh. "You got this Nikki…" She said as she grabbed the necklace, the pendant being a silver gold locket that held a tiny image of her ultrasound. She kissed it before tucking it into her tank top, and walking into the bathroom to start her preparation for tonight.

* * *

The music vibrated the floors as people from all races swayed to the beat, body sweating with a care free vibe. Flashing colored lights were pouring around the room with waiters walking around with sparkling champagne bottles. The VIP area on the second balcony being filled with the WWE roster.

Nikki Bella walked into the club alongside her sister, and felt eyes from men and even women landing on her instantly. Her body was embraced by the Swarovski crystal and diamond body con dress that clung to her curves, and stopped mid thigh. Her hair was out in barreled curls, her eye shadow was sparkly silver glitter paired with a thick cat liner and nude pink lips. Her feet, adorned with shimmering silver pumps that accentuated her thick legs. She was by far the best looking woman in the lounge tonight, and everyone was taking a note of it.

"Everyone is upstairs!" Brie shouted as she spoke over the music to the best of her ability. Nikki nodded as she walked side by side with her twin.

The two went up the see through steps as a bouncer stood at the top, blocking their entrance, but once he saw the two stunning twins, he knew exactly who they were. "Right this way." He said as he opened the black velvet ropes.

"Oh my god! My favs!" Paige screamed as she sped walked over with two shots at hand. Her body being framed by a killer black body con with a high slit on the side.

"Our fav goth!" Nikki squealed as she embraced one of the few woman who stood by her side. Brie followed with her own hug before scoping the territory. The area was alive with so many different personalities, and even though it was packed, it was easy to tell tonight was going to be a good time.

"Lets take shots!" Nikki suggested as she knew she wanted to let loose in all ways possible. She rushed over grabbing her goth friend and her twin as she dragged them to the dark purple lit bar.

"Three tequila shots, no chasers." Nicole said as she leaned over the counter, Paige's eyes widening as she realized this was not the same Nikki from earlier this week, this was the Nikki Bella.

"Woah, so you come looking like some sex goddess, and now demanding a good time. Whoever saved this Bella from her depression, I am marrying you." Paige said aloud as she slid her body onto a bar stool.

"That would be me, but sorry, I am married." Brie said as she waved her left hand around making Paige roll her eyes, the dazzling ring shining bold in the light.

"Hey, girl on girl isn't really cheating right?" The goth said with a wink making Brie chuckle out loud.

"I needed to let loose. I was seriously loosing my Bella personality… it was starting to look sad." Nicole said even though she knew she was just feeling sorry for herself. Sorry for the fact she was hurting herself to get over her own inner pain. She deserved happiness, especially with the lose of one of her most blessed gifts, her baby. "So on that note, lets fuck it up!" She said as she grabbed a shot glass, and held it up, her body already swaying to the beat as she felt her Latina side come out.

Paige shook her head as a smile of excitement rushed over her. "To Nikki Bella's return!" She said as she held up the shot.

"Amen!" Brie said as she took her shot up, and cheered it with the others. All three ladies swallowed the strong substance causing a burning sensation to rush down their throat.

"I say another!" Nicole said as she placed her glass hard on the table making Brie laugh aloud as she tried to redeem herself from the first one.

The two other woman nodded knowing another shot wouldn't kill. As they swallowed the next round, Paige gagged at the vile taste that hit the back of her throat.

"Are you serious? Already giving up at two?" Nikki said as she looked over to Paige's cringing face before darting her glossy orbs to the bartender.

"Another round." She said making Brie look at her slightly concerned.

"Nikki, you know you don't have to go all in-" She was cut off by her twin as she held her finger up to stop her from continuing.

"Listen, you all have been telling me you wanted Nikki right? So here I am. If you don't want to take shots, then fine. But I on the other hand, is going to get shit faced, so please don't judge me like everyone else in this fake ass room is." She said with a rude smirk before grabbing her shot glass, and downing it quickly, some falling out from the side of her mouth.

Paige looked to Brie with concern as she debated on whether they encouraged Nikki for the worse.

"Oh come on Paige? You helped make a brand of Whiskey, and can't down some shots." Nikki slightly slurred as she slid a glass over to her, but Paige didn't take it. She just sat there bewildered by the twin.

"Maybe we should slow down a little, you know the night is still young." The goth suggested as she went to place the shot back on the tray, but Nikki quickly snatched it from her.

"Fine, I will take shots myself." She said as she downed the shot meant for Paige, and then her sister next. As Nikki felt the burning sensation hit her throat, she fell more in love with the consumption, the burning rush was enticing her, and the warmth was welcoming.

"You guys can leave if you want, I mean the love of my life thinks I am probably a worthless piece of shit since I don't carry his child anymore, and that baby was snatched from me by some ignorant excuse of a woman. So I mean, I am totally fine with riding my sorrows down solo. You can join the other judges of people over there who think I am a total slut!" Nicole said with a warm smile before rolling her eyes, all the suffering she endured turning to venom as she was feeling like everyone was hostile to her, or was someway out to get her.

The bartender looked at her like she was crazy making the Latina run her tongue over her teeth in her mouth. "Do I need to have a problem with you too?" She asked as she looked at the smaller woman with a glint of terror in her eyes making her look away immediately.

"Good, now get me a glass of Vodka mixed with some cranberry juice, but not too much juice." She said as she smiled to the woman before flipping her hair, and looking to her twin and best friend.

"Is there a problem?" She asked making Brie feel taken back.

"You know what. No there isn't. Let me know when my actual sister comes around." Brie said as she shook her head before leaving with Paige, leaving Nicole by the bar alone.

"Yeah whatever! Leave like everyone else." She said as she could feel the alcohol washing over her as the room was going in a slight slow motion.

As she took a seat at the bar with her vodka at hand, she looked around. She saw no faces that were friendly toward her anymore, and it just made her realize how fake people in this world were. Screw up once, and they will never look at your direction again. She shook her head as she scoffed. "Cheers to me, myself, and I." She said as she held her glass, and then sipped it.

She saw the dance floor below the VIP section filled with a bunch of people who looked so care free, and upbeat. She needed that release. She craved for it. The Bella downed her glass before going down the stairs slowly, but almost tripped making her giggle.

"Woopsies." She said as she made her way down the steps, and joined the people on the dance floor.

She found herself in the middle of the crowd, the heat from everyone causing her skin to sweat, but she felt the bliss of not caring with no worries. Her waist swaying to the beat as she ran her hands through her hair, messing it up slightly. As she continued to feel her way with the music, she felt someone's hands wrap around her waist, pulling her bottom close to their crotch making her alert of her surroundings. The man touching her looked disheveled, sweaty, and wasted making her cringe as she swatted his hands. "Get off of me!" She said as she realized what she has done to herself. Her eyes looking around her as nothing but people of no class that she would never see herself associate with surrounding her.

"Oh come on pudding. You look so damn good." The man whispered making her slightly want to vomit by his breathe. Nicole shoved past him before walking off the dance floor, pushing people out the way.

She couldn't believe she let herself stoop this low. This is not what she would of wanted her child witnessing. This was worse than a depression, this was horrifying. She quickly walked grabbing a hold of her necklace as she tried her best not to cry. She felt so disappointed in herself as she walked back up the stairs slowly, her slightly drunk body causing her to stray off balance.

She quickly took a seat at the bar as she ran a hand through her hair. "Oh my god.." She said as she looked at herself in the mirror. This wasn't Nikki Bella, this was a sad excuse of her. Her makeup was smeared, lip gloss gone, hair messy, and eyes glossed over with guilt. She was so embarrassed as she looked around. Everyone speaking to one another in a group as she was excluded, even her own sister was enjoying the night with a glass of champagne at hand.

This whole alcohol lifestyle was never her forte, and to see her stoop this low was a disgrace to herself, and her family name. She saw as Brie's eyes connected with hers for a moment, and she immediately felt the shame. She looked away as she refused to make herself feel weak. She quickly got up, and walked back down the steps, and exited the lounge, tears falling down her face.

She took off her heels as she walked on the concrete, her heart racing as she didn't even know the way back to her sister's house. She decided she would have to stay at the WWE's hotel they booked out as she started to walk in the direction, her head hung over as she mentally was frustrated at herself. This was not what she wanted to do when she meant loosen up, instead she yelled at the ones who was there for her, and brought herself to a lower point in her own life.

As she walked, she could hear whistling from men in all directions, her eyes pooling with water. "I am so sorry I let you down.." She said as she spoke to her child who was looking down, on her, her words slurring slightly.

Her walking was becoming unbalanced as she walked into a tall gate, her hand grasping the cold silver as she broke down against it. She felt like she lost everything she had in life, all her happiness, gone.

She leaned against the gate, and she slowly fell down. Her knees to her chest as she cried on the streets. She didn't care if this was unsafe, she felt like she already lost at life, so what was there for her to live for.

"Nicole?" The deep baritone voice said making Nikki freeze her crying. This couldn't be him. There was no way.

She looked up slowly, her vision still swaying slightly, but she could see his glory in front of him. His hair sleek back, beard trimmed neatly to his face, body filling his black dress shirt, and grey eyes sparkling more than ever.

She didn't know if she should feel embarrassed or hurt, but all these mix of emotions hit her as she refused to respond to him.

"Nicole... Are you drunk?" He asked as he looked down to her, eyes glossed with worry.

"No." She lied as she got up slowly, stumbling slightly before pulling her dress down a little. She could feel his eyes piercing at her as she refused to look at his face.

Roman exhaled as calmly as he could. "Alright come on. Let's get you back to the hotel.." He said as he went to grab her arm, but she pulled away.

"Do not touch me!" She yelled as she walked away from him. Her walk barely straight, but before she could get anywhere near far, he held her back. His arm wrapped around her midsection, keeping her in place as she struggled against him.

"Roman let me go!" She ordered as she tried her best to get out of his strong hold, but even with her being strong herself, she was no match to his power.

"Are you kidding me Nicole?" Roman said as he pulled her back, and looked her in the eyes. He ran a hand over his face before shaking his head. "Do you not know how much trouble you could of got yourself into?! A woman like you in these streets at this hour?!" He said as he looked down at her. His eyes filled with worry and concern.

"Excuse you! I didn't ask for your damn help!" She roared as she snatched her arm from him.

"Oh you best believe your thanking God that I decided to walk to the hotel tonight because I can only wonder what would happen if you were out here with no one to help you!" He yelled back as he took her arm in his hand, and started walking, holding her like a child who was refusing to behave.

"Roman get off of me!" She said as she restrained him, trying her hardest to be released.

He had no response as he continued to walk with her. She let out a groan as she realized she had no other choice but to follow his lead. "So what, you strand me for your wife, and now want to swoop in like some hero?" She said as she slurred her last word, her eyes not even looking at him.

Roman clenched his jaw as he continued to walk into the hotel parking lot, guiding Nikki to make sure she didn't trip.

"So now I get the silent treatment, typical." She said with a great dose of attitude. One thing Nicole was always great at was using her smart mouth even if it was at the wrong times.

She could see how pissed off Roman was getting as they entered into the hotel, everyone staring at them. His jawline clenching as he loosened his grip. They got into the elevator as she had a pout on, face flooded with embarrassment, hurt, and sadness. Having to been seen at her lowest points that he partially caused was the worst feeling ever. Her eyes pricking with tears.

"You can let go of me." She said as he pulled her hand away, now breaking his hold since it wasn't tight.

The bell rang as the elevator came to a stop. Roman walked out as he steadied Nicole as she tried her best to walk on her feet.

"I don't need your fucking help!" She roared as tears fell from her eyes. This was her breaking point.

"Really?! You don't need my help here?! You know your so ungrateful! How dare you bring yourself to this fucking state in those streets filled with low lives who could of easily taken advantage of you?! How would Giselle have felt if she was able to see her mother like that huh?! Do you even use your brain anymore?!" He roared as he looked down to her.

"Fuck you!" Nicole said as she pushed him. For him to use Giselle, the name of their unborn child, into this, tore her apart. It hit her at her core, and she just couldn't take the truth.

"Fuck me?!" He said as he felt his anger boiling. His body walking forward, backing Nicole against the door of the hotel room. Her eyes never backing away from his.

"Yeah Roman, fuck you for all you stand for. Piece of shit!" She said as she felt tears come down her face, but this wasn't sorrowful tears, but tears of anger.

Before Nikki could of even say another word, he crashed his lips onto hers hungrily. There was nothing passionate to it, just pure anger, frustration, and need all poured into his aggressive tongue motion.

Nicole felt her knees go weak as she placed her hands around his neck, the other one slowly rubbing up his chest before meeting her other hand.

Roman growled as he picked up Nikki swiftly, her legs barely wrapping around him as he quickly unlocked the hotel door, his hand closing the door. He pushed her body harshly against the door as her dress rode up, her lace panties showing.

Nikki felt all anger fuming out of her as she pulled his hair roughly, his lips biting hers.

"I hate you." She said as she looked deep into his darkened eyes. Pure resentment filled with lust oozed out her pores. Her eyes darkening with every slurred word, and her mind set in an intense fog.

"Yeah I hate you too. Always doing some stupid shit." He said as he pressed her hands above her head, her legs wrapped around his midsection tightly to hold her up. "Won't lie though, I am not hating the way this dress is looking on your sexy ass body though." He growled huskily making a moan escape her pouted lips.

"Mmm, you love it all, don't lie." She said as she felt his lips on her neck, quickly finding her sweet spot that he discovered a year ago. Nicole moaned as she curled her toes, his teeth sinking into her skin hard in such a pleasing way. She bit her lip harshly that she was sure to draw blood. Her body electrified with pure ecstasy as she felt his teeth graze her sensitive skin.

"Of course you like that." He said as he sneaked his hand behind her dress, pulling the zip down making her dress loosen, the fabric drifting down her frame before he pulled it completely off her thick and tone legs. Her red lace bra and panties clung onto her skin as it contrasted perfectly against her. All her curves being shown to his grey eyes.

He unclasped her bra swiftly as he started to lick her now exposed skin, goosebumps forming on her flawless body. A titillating arousal swam through her system as she couldn't help but shutter under his wet licks and kisses.

"Roman..." She mewled even though every fiber of her being wanted her to rebuke the pleasure she was receiving. His sinister mouth latching to her hardened and sensitive nubs as he licked, swirled, and tugged on her knobs, leaving her breathing labored. Each second feeling more and more desirable, not wanting the seconds to escape, just the mere need to bask in each one a little longer.

"You always had a smart ass mouth on you, you know that?" He said as he looked deep into her eyes, a dark shade of grey staring back at her. He wasn't Roman, he was in his dominant powerhouse mode, a mode that was something she was very much fond of, and was in a daze for mentally and physically.

"Shut up and just make me hate you even more." She said making him smirk as she knew she was asking for the worst, but she didn't care. No matter how much she wanted to stop what was happening, the amount of euphoric energy that flowed through her veins was enough to silence that one voice in her head, the voice of good and just.

"Get your pretty little ass on that bed.. I will really make you hate me…." He said as he let her drop to the floor, her wobbly legs bracing the fall as she stared deep into his eyes, no feeling of insecurity considering he saw her naked countless amounts of times, but in different circumstances.

Nikki followed his command as she swayed her hips to the bed making her plump bottom jiggle in her lace cheeky panties. She knew she was riling him up, and even though she wanted to stop things deep down inside, her desires for him was just growing more and more that even if she knew she was in the wrong, there was no voice to reason with her.

"Cute sway of the hips Mami." He said as he got behind her as she refused to lay on the bed, her back toward him as she stood at the foot of the bed in her heels. He let his hand slap her bottom hard making her stifle a moan as hard as she could from biting her swollen pink lips.

"You always loved my ass." She said as she refused to look back to him, but she could feel his breath on her shoulder. He left no room behind her as his chest was against her back. He aggressively pushed her down onto the bed, her face pressed onto the sheets as her round bottom grazed his member through his pants.

"You always loved my stroke." He said in a deep baritone tone making a pool flood in her panties. His hands grabbing her two hands and holding them behind her back, leaving her with no way of moving as he applied light pressure to keep her still.

He pushed her legs further apart as he could see her damp panties easier. Her thick legs filling her heels as she was bent over under his power. He ripped off the red fabric with ease not caring or feeling remorse as he quickly unbuckled his pants, making sure to keep her still in the process.

Nicole felt her body heat up as she heard his belt come off and then the sound of pants dropping. Before she knew it, he drilled deep inside her as she screamed aloud, her eyes tearing up with pain and pleasure.

"Yeah where did that smart mouth go now Nikki?" He said in a deep husky voice that made her tremble just hearing it. His thick member pounding in her walls, leaving no room for her to adjust to his long missed intrusion.

"Still here. You can do better than that." She said knowing she would piss him off. He hated when someone criticized his in bed work because he knew he was as close to a sex god there was, and he was sure damn right. Nicole felt like she was on the verge of passing out as he was already deep in her stomach, but she was not going to let him feel prideful, that was the last thing she wanted him to feel.

"Oh really?" He said as he let go of her hands, and quickly flipped her around, still deep inside of her. Her eyes were tear filled as she fell in love with the pain. It was in all the right ways therapeutic and addictive, the pleasure ripping through with the painful feeling, the balance was immaculate.

She nodded as she watched him shake his head and chuckle. "Silly girl." He said before he pulled out leaving the tip in, and ramming all the way into her, leaving nothing but his balls out, bottoming out into what he used to call his own pussy. Her body bouncing up against the sheets as she felt herself erupt in a lustful sensation.

Nicole cried out as she bit her lips harder, tasting some blood. He continued to relentlessly drill into her, leaving no mercy as she felt her body soon give in, the whole world around her collapsing in shatters, her body becoming nothing but a toy, and her life seemingly drifting into a land of lust as the man who was married to another dug deep into everything she was worth once again even though somewhere in her mind she was telling herself stop, but her body was caving in.

 **A/N: To be continued…..**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own the WWE or any characters in the story.**

 **I am so happy to see the reaction of the last chapter. You all are so kind and I love all you guys so much! Reading all the amazing reviews you guys leave makes me so happy, it is unreal. I want to thank everyone who did leave their opinion so thank you to** **AliceLouiseVA123, BlondieC82, SO-LONG-LOVE, Raquel the writer, bellebea! You all are so awesome for leaving those reviews, and I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart.**

 **This chapter is THE chapter. I can't wait for you all to read this crazy unexpected chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it! Also, thank you to all those who fav and follow, it makes me happy to know my writing is something you enjoy! ALSO WHO IS EXCITED FOR FINN VS. SETH & DOLPH VS DEAN! so hype! **

**Anyways lets get onto the sto** **ry**

* * *

Twisted Fate Chapter 10:

She didn't know how to feel about herself. Disappointed for making herself dissolve back into his arms, or ashamed that she even went through with it. All she knew was she was confused as to how he continued to win against her. No matter how much she wanted to walk away, she couldn't. Fate wouldn't let that happen.

Nicole entered into the arena the company was holding Monday Night in. She sighed as she knew tonight came with the judging eyes of others once again, and above all, the dire need to avoid him even more. She didn't even want to lay eyes on him. It was obvious now, no matter what, she will melt back into him. Even if they tried to stay just friends, it will never only be that.

She entered into the Women's locker room with her luggage at hand. Her body being adorned by a baby blue body con dress, and her feet filling the white stiletto heels that extenuated her legs by five inches. Her hair cascaded down her naked shoulders in loose curls, her makeup being neutral with thick lashes dramatizing it.

She let out a sigh as she placed her bag onto the nearby table. Her baby hairs falling in her face, her hands taking out her ring attire. She could already hear the whispers around her, but she refused to look at the people talking. She learned this habit over time, to stop letting the talk get to her, and just to move on with her day in firm solitude. She won't lie though, it was hard to do so when she was always popular backstage.

"Are you feeling okay? I came to check up on you after the party was over, but you weren't in your hotel room." The English raven haired woman said as she took a seat next to Nikki.

The Bella was shocked to see Paige still summon up a conversation with her even after how she treated her the other night. Not even Brie was speaking to her. She looked over to her before smiling softly. "Yeah I am fine.. I ended up getting a room at another hotel from everyone. I just needed time for myself." She lied as she knew the very reason she wasn't in her room was because of the secret rendezvous her and Roman had.

Paige nodded as she could see something was off with the Bella. She hated to see Nikki like this, there was clearly something wrong still.

"Also Paige, I am sorry for acting up. I was just having a lot to deal with and-" She was cut off by her best friend.

"Hey, it's fine. I know you have a lot on your plate.. just relax okay? Don't stress yourself…. I still love your overly conceited ass anyways." She said making Nicole smile as she felt like she was going to tear up.

"Thank you." She said before being pulled into her best friend's embrace. It was nice to have someone to lean on during times like this.

"It isn't a problem. You know I am here for you whenever… However, my ass needs to get outside to Renee for an interview. I will see you around okay?" The goth said as she got up, and gave her bestie a quick wink before exiting the locker room.

Nikki exhaled before resuming her effort of getting ready for the night ahead of her. She had to cut a promo later in the night, and then have a match with Sasha Banks. Even though she sort of dreaded having to work with all these stresses on her shoulders, the distraction was a good helping hand for her.

The Bella finished slipping into her white and red attire before placing her iconic snap back on. She bit her lip softly as she looked at herself in the mirror. The necklace she now wore with her at all times tucked in perfectly in her brassier. She shook off her nervousness before exiting the locker room for her match with her game face on, and her need to release all this pint up aggravation in the ring.

* * *

The Bella entered the backstage with a sheen on sweat on, and a smile on her face as she won the match. She did feel alive in the ring, and it was good to be back into her element. She loved wrestling, and being able to have the universe fully behind her was a plus. Hearing the crowd chant her name was something that still awed her every time she entered and exited the ring. She loved her fans, and without them, she wouldn't know what to do.

"You did great out there by the way." Her twin sister said as she waited for her in a loose fitted flowing dress. Nicole's face brightening up as she saw her sister's smile. She thought after her act last night, Brie wouldn't want to talk to her.

"You came?!" She asked as she ran into her sister's arms. It was hard for her to see her sister now that she retired, but moments like this made it all better.

"Of course I did.. It was agonizing not speaking to you for the last two days… even though you kind of deserved it." Brie said with an eye roll before looking at her sister's matching eyes.

Nikki sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah about that-"

"Listen, lets not dwell on it. Whatever happened happened okay? Lets just move on from it. Plus, I got us a really nice hotel suit tonight." She said making Nicole smile brightly. She missed her sister's voice so much that not hearing it in so long made her adore it even more.

Nikki instantly embraced her twin making Brie giggle as she held her gingerly. "Gosh I missed you…" Nikki said as she felt a tear slip. It was so hard to keep a positive mind with so much going on around her. "Okay, let me go get my things, and we can head out." She said making Brie nod.

"That's fine, I will go say hello to everyone else.. don't take too long." She said making Nicole giggle lightly before walking off further into the backstage.

As she was making her way to the locker room, she heard his voice coming down the hall making her freeze. "Fuck." She said as she closed her eyes and cursed aloud. She had no where to go since it was literally a long hallway with no turns.

Just as she was going to make a dash for it, he came right into her view. Both their eyes meeting, and neither one making a move. She swallowed hard as she didn't know what to do or say.

"Excuse me.." She spat out as she tried to move past him.

"Nicole.." He said in a serious tone making her turn around reluctantly, just the two of them being in the halls.

"What Roman?" She asked as she felt herself wanting to cry. She couldn't help the feeling that was radiating in her chest as looked up into his grey eyes. Her heart screamed for him as usual, and now seeing him after that heated exchange they had was not helping her at all.

"You really don't want to talk to me?" He asked as he felt hurt by her tone of voice.

Nicole laughed as she couldn't believe this man. "What is there for me to say? State the obvious. That I clearly still feel something for you meanwhile you don't?" She asked with venom in her voice.

"Nicole can you let me explain before you start arguing." He said as she threw her hands up in defeat.

"No. I am tired of this same old bullshit. Do you not understand how much shit you have put me through? And for what? For us to fall back into the crap we have been doing in the past. Us fucking behind closed doors while you play the happy married man outside? Huh?" She yelled as she was now loosing it. Her frustration boiling over as she finally got to see him.

Roman stood silent as he clenched his jawline. His eyes now leaving hers to look down to the floor.

"Answer me you piece of shit!" She said as tears now fell down her face. "Answer!" She sobbed as she pushed him with all her might. His hands balled up into a fist as he listened to her.

"Nicole I-" He said but she cut him off.

"Save it." She said before shaking her head, tears still falling. "It doesn't even matter anymore." She said as she turned around, and sped walked away. Her hands coming up to wipe her tears as she ran into the locker room, and locked the door behind her. Her luckily being the only one in there.

She took a seat down on the bench as she ran a hand through her hair, her other hand fondling with the locket that held her ultrasound. A knock on the door making her stifle her cries.

"Nicole can you please open the door." She heard his voice say on the other end making her clench her jaw this time. She quickly grabbed her bag before opening up the door. She pushed passed the Samoan as she exited the arena. She wanted nothing to do with him.

Nicole walked off into the parking lot as she saw Brie talking to Fox. The Bella quickly went up to her twin signaling she was ready to leave.

"Well it was nice seeing you Fox. I will see you soon okay girl." Brie said quickly before saying goodbye to her fellow friend. "Are you okay?" Brie asked as she saw her sister with a tear stained face, and swollen pouting lips.

"Can we just leave.. now." She said as she refused to discuss what was going on.

"Alright…." Brie said with an arched brow as she fondled with the car keys before walking over to the rental.

Just as Nicole was about to open up the car door, she saw him once again, but this time blocking the car from pulling out of the parking spot.

"Are you kidding me?" The Bella said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Instead of sadness, she was filled with anger.

"If you aren't going to listen to me by me simply asking, then I am going to force you." He said in his deep baritone voice making Nicole scoff.

"Brie, start the car up." Nicole said as she was about to get into the vehicle.

"I filed for a divorce." He said making her stop mid foot into the car. Her eyes looking straight to the Samoan as she couldn't believe what just slipped out of his mouth. There was no way she heard him right.

"What?" She asked as she got out the car, and walked over to him. Her eyebrows knitted together as she looked at him bewildered in ways she couldn't process.

"I know this is sudden…. But Nicole it has been something I've been debating for a while now." He said as he looked deep into her eyes before continuing. "The other night we were in that hotel room proved that this isn't something I can keep dodging. I kept telling myself over and over again that I couldn't still feel this way, but no matter what, you were the only woman I thought of every night before I went to sleep. For fucks sake, I made a baby with you… a child I will forever love even though I will never get to hold him or her…" He said as a tear slipped his eye. "I can't stop lying to myself to the fact that whenever I see you, I don't see just my ex lover, but my future. Something I never saw with anyone else before…. Not even with Jessica.." He said as he exhaled before looking up to the sky. "I am not just saying this because our baby is looking down on us… but because I see the woman I always felt for no matter what. The other night was a perfect example of how much I can't resist what I feel for you.. Seeing you on those streets so vulnerable sent my blood boiling because.. so much could of happened to you.. and then after in the hotel room… that is just self explanatory.. baby girl..I am sorry for all the shit I put you through…. Just please know… you weren't the only one feeling something here…" He said making Nicole's eyes pool over with tears, her heart throbbing as she wiped her face.

Nicole was so baffled that she didn't know what to say. All she did was follow her body's reaction as she ran into him, his arms picking her up, and swinging her around as she sobbed into the crook of his neck. She felt like she was in a dream as she was being held in his embrace in the public of everyone else. Eyes all on them.

"Roman..." She sobbed as she closed her eyes, never wanting to let go. This was the man she dreamed of when she was younger to sweep her off her feet, and every fiber of her being knew that. Just when she was about to tell herself to give up, fate always had a way of proving her that he was always the right one. No man made her feel this way, alive. Roman was her protector, her shield, and her guardian. If it was just simple walks out in public or adventures in the sheets, he always made her feel safe, beautiful, and secure. If this man was not the one for her, she doesn't even want to try with anyone else.

"I am here now…. I promise you…" He said as he embraced her gingerly, his body heat radiating off onto her as her frame fitted snug within his. He felt like he was holding his treasure, every part of him never wanting to loose his hold of her.

She pulled away as she looked up into his eyes. His thumb coming to wipe off the tears that fell down her face. A soft smile forming on her face as she placed her hands over his. Roman gently brushed his lips over hers as they shared a kiss filled with passion for the first time ever since their separation. The world around them freezing still as the sounds soon became nothing but muffled vibrations, her body melting in his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two dazed and hypnotized by each other.

Roman broke the kiss as he leaned his forehead against hers. Both their eyes searching deep into one another. Nikki looked down to his chest before biting her lips softly.

"If we are going to do this between us.." She said referring to them actually being a couple. "We need to do it right…. No pick ups from scrap pieces, a fresh start." She said as she looked to his lips, and then up to his eyes.

Roman nodded before pecking her lips once more. "Whatever pace you want to go in, I am fine with it. You say it, and I will do it." He said making her blush as her heart fluttered. His eyes filled with nothing but the same love she saw before they ended things, his affection pouring out to her.

"We are going to do this the right way… from the start." She said as she pulled away from his embrace, a smirk embracing his face as he let go of her body softly.

"Alright then Nicole. I guess I will be seeing you for work tomorrow." He said making her bite back a smile.

She knew that if they were going to start something together, they needed to start from the basics. She didn't want to mess up this time with him, she wanted it to be done correctly, not only for herself, but for their baby.

"I will see you tomorrow Roman." She said as she blushed uncontrollably, her jitters of being in his presence infiltrating her.

He winked at her before walking away leaving her to smile brightly.

He always knew this was the woman for him. He just didn't want to make a harsh move for things to blow up in his face, but after the other night, it proved just where his heart was, and it was with that Bella. Even though the divorce was sudden, Jessica knew Roman had feelings for Nicole. Both of them came to a mutual decision that they couldn't continue to be married if one was happier with someone else, which Roman with Nikki.

Roman looked up to the sky as he spoke to his unborn child. "I promise you champ, Mommy and I are going to do this right…I love you" He said as his smile gleamed with happiness. He looked back to see Nicole turning around, his heart already fluttering by just seeing her.

"I don't know if I should squeal right now or just keep myself civil because you said you wanted to start from scratch with him." Brie said as she watched her sister get into the car.

Nikki wiped the tear of joy as she grabbed onto her locket, and kissed it. She closed her eyes as she felt a tear fall down. "I love you.." She said to her unborn baby before biting back a smile. Her happiness refueling back into her system as the world around her started to fill with light, the darkness now blurring away.

 **A/N: I think I caught everyone off guard with this chapter, including myself. As I was writing it, it all flowed together hand in hand, and I am so excited for Nikki and Roman to finally start on a clean page. This is going to be the start of a new epic journey of them now opening new doors together along with their angel looking down. I am so excited to write what is to come next with these two, and I hope you all are ready for this roller coaster ride! Buckle in guys, this one is going to be fun! I love you all so much! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review with your opinions! XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I recently got back into my writing.. I had a lot of personal issues that happened that I

needed a lot of time to clear my head and handle as well. I am so sorry for this break. I do know that I have been away for so long, that it concerns me if anyone is still interested in seeing these stories complete. I am posting this for you guys to respond in the reviews if you want to see this story become complete. I am eager and ready to finish this story considering my mind keeps going onto it. Please let me know if you guys want to see it to the very end. Thank you. I love you all very much.


End file.
